Le manuscrit de Judas
by Natalie Portman1
Summary: euh... très dur à expliquer... si vous arrivez à lire tout jusqu'aux derniers vers, traduisez-les moi! thanks!


Nous donnons à lire le manuscrit envoyé par une personne qui n'a pas désiré se faire connaître. Les lecteurs attentifs de nos revues se souviendront peut-être qu'une première version de ce texte, bien inférieure par son volume à celle que nous offrons maintenant à la lecture, se trouvait dans le numéro 3 de Dialectique. Peut-être un jour prochain relaterai-je les circonstances de cette refonte ainsi que les raisons qui m'ont amené à faire ce choix; du moins ne dirai-je rien de l'événement étrange qui a décidé notre mystérieux expéditeur à nous envoyer son précieux document, ni de la lettre où il m'explique dans le détail par quel chemin tortueux, un soir qu'il se promenait dans les ruelles sombres de la vieille cité, il mit la main sur le précieux butin. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce texte déroutant - c'est ainsi que je l'ai jugé - mérite sans doute quelque explication: la légende médiévale (et ses prolongements littéraires jusqu'à l'époque contemporaine) bâtie autour du personnage abhorré du Traître, l'apôtre Judas Iscariote, vendeur du Christ, n'en est que la façade, le texte si l'on veut, alors que le pré-texte, ce motif secret inscrit dans la trame du tapis qui en révèle, à en croire Henry James, le dessin final, est une méditation angoissée sur l'exigence propre de la parole, que doit mener jusqu'à son terme absolu - bien entendu, ici, le mutisme plus que le silence, l'extinction aphasique plutôt que le glorieux accomplissement de qui a su comme Rimbaud délaisser les pompes de la littérature- celui qui fait acte d'écriture, afin, en s'immolant, en l'immolant, de la sauver; on jugera sans doute que l'extrême prétention de la tache, d'ailleurs fort imprécisément annoncée dans ces lignes confuses, n'a d'égale que l'apparente faillite de l'entreprise: car vouloir trahir, vouloir se trahir, trahir sa propre parole, cela suppose la volonté surnaturelle de l'imposture, qu'il n'est sans doute donné à personne de désirer réaliser jusqu'à son plus haut degré de malfaisance, c'est-à-dire, je crois pouvoir l'écrire d'une façon qui n'est pas que métaphorique, l'enfer sur terre, l'état de damnation. Et puis, après tout, l'écrivain véritable fait-il autre chose, laissant advenir en sa bouche l'amertume du Dire, que s'effacer peu à peu de la préoccupation des hommes, de sa propre vie même ? Quoi qu'il en soit des questions de fond que pose ce texte, aussi légitimes après tout, que n'importe quelles autres pompeusement plastronnées par nos modernes écrivains déconstructionnistes, c'est d'abord sa difficulté formelle qui peut constitue, pour le lecteur, une réelle pierre d'achoppement: ainsi l'ordre dans lequel chaque paragraphe m'est parvenu n'est sans doute pas le même que celui dans lequel leur auteur aurait souhaité les faire paraître; pour certains, la rédaction est très élaborée, au vu des nombreuses ratures émaillant le manuscrit; d'autres fois au contraire, quelques lignes hâtivement rédigées ne paraissent être rien de plus que des esquisses de morceaux ultérieurs auxquels notre anonyme écrivain n'a pas donné suite, à moins qu'ils ne dorment quelque part, éparpillés par la main capricieuse du hasard. Dans les deux cas, ces morceaux plus ou moins développés paraissent avoir constitué le canevas d'une trame, peut-être romanesque. Comment savoir ? De plus, nous n'avons pu identifier toutes les références, explicites ou implicites, faites dans ces lignes, même si nous avons mis en italiques toutes les phrases, soulignées d'ailleurs par l'auteur, qui nous ont paru être des citations. Ainsi, très certainement sont évoqués dans ces pages Maître Eckhart, Angelus Silesius ou encore T. S. Eliot, dont le titre de ce texte pastiche celui que le poète rendit célèbre, La Chanson d'Amour de J. Alfred Prufrock, et que l'auteur de Pylône, William Faulkner, utilisa pour évoquer l'errance pitoyable d'une de ses épaves alcooliques. Le pastiche: telle est sans doute la perspective de lecture qu'il faut toujours garder à l'esprit si l'on veut bien ne pas trop prendre ces lignes au sérieux, ainsi que leur "philosophie" pour le moins contradictoire, voire, absurde. L'auteur cite en outre Les Evangiles, surtout les versets qui se rapportent à son personnage haï, le premier verset de La Genèse, Shakespeare, un vers du Tristan und Isolde. Enfin, c'est un poème de Paul Celan, Tenebrae (du recueil Grille de Parole) qui rythme douloureusement une partie du déroulement de ce jet âcre d'écriture. Pour le reste - en pariant d'ailleurs, un peu naïvement, sur la bonne foi de l'auteur (car qui nous assure que le jeu des références n'est pas lui-même faussé, ne renvoyant à rien d'autre qu'à sa propre jouissance de signifier faussement, comme on le voit dans certains contes de Borges ? La peste que tous ces littérateurs sans tripes réelles, seulement imaginatives !) -, c'est-à-dire, par exemple, les vers qui ferment le texte, nous avouons notre ignorance, certain que chaque lecteur apportera à ce texte étrange sa parcelle de science. Asensio J. [pic] [pic] *** [Ces signes en début de texte indiquent que les pages que nous donnons à la lecture étaient probablement précédées d'autres dont nous ne savons rien. Nous proposons ces différents morceaux de prose en respectant l'ordre dans lequel ils nous sont parvenus.] Je suis l'écrivain de la nuit. Ma complice... et maîtresse. C'est elle qui... c'est elle qui a bavé cet épanchement informe, déjà retourné au silence sans visage d'où il a coulé, d'où elle-même a coulé malproprement, comme une tache sur le miroir du Néant autrement impeccable, superbement lisse, radical et incolore, illimité, pacifié. Je suis aussi, mais peut- être ne m'en suis-je pas encore rendu parfaitement compte - car, bien que m'observer et m'étudier soient désormais les seules occupations dont je puisse jouir, il reste sans doute, dans quelque recoin de mon cerveau où la lumière de l'attention n'a pu aller, où ma volonté, paralysée par l'effort qu'elle a dû faire pour s'effacer devant sa propre réalité intangiblement opaque, a battu en retraite, quelque parcelle minuscule de noirceur, un mince ruisselet qui me réservera peut-être la surprise de l'éclat doré: joie rare en tout cas que celle de l'orpailleur dont l'oeil accroche comme une splendide irrégularité la découverte de cette surprenante pépite de l'âme, qui évidemment devra me sembler suspecte, comme à Néron jadis l'angoissante imminence de sa disparition, car qualis artifex pereo, la pépite d'or, recouverte à jamais par la boue !... Dois-je croire alors, dois-je croire que la remontée d'un autre moi-même m'est réservée, vieille planche d'épave ballottée par les petites vagues de la surface, radeau de fortune colonisé par une foule de créatures bizarres, exposées sans cérémonie sous l'impudique museau du soleil qui les renifle avant de se détourner de l'insupportable fumet qu'elles lâchent en guise d'holocauste conciliateur, de puante bienvenue ? Sans doute est-ce là la politesse du néant: mais oui, je n'est-il pas un autre ? Et par quelle faveur glaciale, explosant comme une mine dans les profondeurs qui aurait libéré le navire de son ancre corallienne, dois-je penser que je ne me connais pas encore tout entier, après tant et tant d'années passées à m'observer, m'épier ? Vais-je donc me jouer la sotte comédie, le rigodon des fantômes lubriques en guenilles sous le paletot du Ça, la ducasse de ces mystérieuses personnalités emmaillotées comme des poupées russes autour du minuscule grain de sable de mon cerveau reptilien, hypothétique primum mobile, bien au chaud dans les langes vertigineuses du moutard évolution ? Et pour quel sombre tête-à-tête solitaire encore, non dénué de secrète rancune et d'un dégoût parfaitement compréhensibles, que cet ultime amusement m'est ironiquement proposé, alors que je me suis infligé la tâche surhumaine - réellement divine, je crois - de m'oublier, de m'abolir, de reprendre en sens inverse le chemin qui m'a éloigné de ma naissance ? Sans doute est-ce qu'on n'en finit jamais avec les entreprises de l'âme, hein ?, et qu'il ne nous est pas donné de nous oublier; ce serait donc la grâce ? Mais je me garde de confondre l'âme avec l'esprit: celui-ci, je ne l'ai jamais senti, puisque le ressentir serait tenter de sortir hors de son domaine, ce que peut-être réussit à faire le fou. Et l'autre ? L'autre, il me semble évident de dire que certaine peur diffuse qui paraît resserrer tout mon être dans l'angoisse d'un défilé interminable, une tristesse aussi qui empoisse chacun de mes gestes, chacune de mes paroles, d'une colle grise et monotonement ennuyée, est bien le visage tragique de cette âme, son image, elle-même en propre peut-être, mon âme elle-même, mon âme à nulle autre semblable, mon âme nouvelle et misérable, grande et souffrante, mon âme unique, solitaire dans le ciel noir de la mélancolie ! Je suis aussi... Quelque chose d'autre, homme ou bête, pourquoi pas ? C'est sans doute là mon identité vraie, mon identité réelle, ce que je suis réellement, mon nom propre, ce dont je ne puis me résoudre à croire qu'il n'affleure jamais, même fugacement, sous mes traits farouches, comme un visage oublié dont j'aurais perdu la connaissance, et qui, remontant lentement à la surface de ma mémoire lorsque le soleil se couche sur l'horizon, à la faveur de la brune m'adresserait une grimace vite reconnue: mon âme peut-être, puisqu'on en parle, qui ne paraît goûter que les fragiles crépuscules chers à Velázquez, parcourus par le frisson d'une nuit plus profonde que celle de nos soirs ? Ce que je suis ? D'où je viens ? Ai- je comme l'autre de mes ancêtres gaulois... Non. La réponse est vite donnée. Pas de crapuleuse hésitation. Un traître voyons, un traître. Un traître vous dis-je !, cela au moins est sûr, de cela je ne puis douter: je le répète encore une fois, je suis un traître. Mais, comme un traître n'a pas de nom, pas de patrie, aucun frère, (même si les traîtres sont nombreux, et ont fait l'Histoire: Antenor qui trahit Troie, Ptolémée qui trahit son hôte Pompée, Brutus et Cassius, combien d'autres encore ?), je ne sais donc pas ce que je suis, à l'instar d'un vieil acteur qui aurait oublié, sous la chape vertigineuse des rôles qu'il a joués recouvrant son [mot raturé], celui qu'il est réellement, le rôle pour lequel il a dû recevoir un jour le premier prix. A partir de là, je me moque bien d'être quoi que ce soit, puisque je puis assumer tous les rôles, comme le traître qui n'est rien de plus que ce qu'on veut qu'il soit, un passe-droit de l'Identité. Ce que je suis, encore une fois ? Tenez... Prenons... Eh bien, par exemple, prenons un de ces gnous maigres et placides, un de ces tranquilles ruminants perdus dans un rêve d'herbe chaude et humide, qui vous fixent avec une larme de bonheur, leur petite queue stupide battant le tourbillon de mouches qui s'affaire, [encore lisibles sous les ratures, ces mots: tandis que la patience du fauve à l'affût, pétrifié sous la lumière intolérable de la faim, est longuement parcourue d'imperceptibles frémissements qui sont autant de caresses, sur la robe onciale et douce comme du vélin, de la main divine qui trace ainsi les lettres énigmatiques et fulgurantes de la mort...] Eh bien, n'est-il pas évident - je tremble d'écrire une telle platitude - que mon incroyable insouciance, de laquelle aucune situation n'est jamais parvenue à me détacher, que ma paresse insurmontable, que le refrain - toujours le même - qui me souffle sans cesse a quoi bon, pourquoi donc te fatiguer ?, ressemblent trait pour trait à la prostration stupide du ruminant en train de mâcher son herbe comme mon cerveau mâche et remâche, triture jusqu'au dégoût les deux ou trois idées qui roulent encore dans ses soutes, avant d'être deux fois digérées puis expulsées ? Une différence tout de même, où se loge l'injustice de mon incroyable oisiveté, sa chance inouïe: aucun prédateur ne me guette. Mais attention, il y a peut-être une ruse dans cette apparente sérénité: je me dis que le traître est son propre prédateur, parce que la chose que le traître trahit, avant de trahir sa patrie, son père ou son ami, son idéal ou ses hommes, c'est lui-même, ce n'est rien de plus que lui-même, ou plutôt, l'idée qu'il se fait de lui - et qui ne peut être banale, puisque le traître est un vaniteux -, son nom, etc., la hauteur à laquelle il se plaçait, hauteur prestigieuse de laquelle, subitement tombé, et tombé de très haut, il coule à pic pour ne s'en jamais relever dans le bourbier du mépris. Le traître est celui qui a déchu de la hauteur de son nom. Littéralement: il s'est oublié. Je suis donc un gnou ? Et pourquoi pas ? Ne dit-on pas que cet animal stupide n'est mû que par le seul aveuglement de son instinct, qui lui évite, paraît-il, la lâcheté de la conscience, lorsque les flots de la rivière qu'il doit impérativement traverser menacent de le noyer ? Mais voilà, il y a toujours, dans un troupeau déterminé, une brebis galeuse, ici, un lâche, un gnou bâtard, c'est-à-dire, un gnou intelligent, un gnou qui a pensé, un gnou qui, discrètement, s'éloigne du troupeau imbécile, du troupeau porcin qui se jette à l'eau et, tranquille sur la rive, contemple les toutes premières carcasses de ses congénères qui glissent solennellement sur le courant, les pattes en l'air comme d'impudiques femelles. Et l'intelligence, quelle bâtardise ! La première de toutes, n'en déplaise aux chantres des forces du progrès, laminoir des exceptions. Le traître est toujours celui qui se désolidarise, puisqu'il est celui qui pense. Moi qui ne fais - restons modeste: moi qui ne veux - à l'inverse du gnou-type, que penser, je suis donc un lâche, parce que l'esprit qui ne fait rien d'autre que penser finit toujours par ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à lui, (et alors il se voit, il voit sa propre image, non pas comme dans un miroir - car il lui faudrait alors créer une zone inimaginable de non-réflexivité, une sorte d'idéal point de Lagrange où toute gravité identitaire serait magiquement suspendue, abolie, un autisme voulu, un solipsisme intentionnel, en bref, un autre esprit, un clone parfait donc, une stricte impossibilité -, non pas comme dans un miroir, mais à travers, ou, mieux encore, à la frange, toujours inabordable, de la capacité de réflexion dont dispose le miroir: l'esprit se pensant devient fou, comme, je l'imagine, deviendrait folle la vision, si on lui intimait l'ordre de se voir), et, comme ce qu'il est - s'il est quelque chose - n'est absolument pas pensable, sans donc pouvoir se penser, sans pouvoir se penser lui-même, sans pouvoir faire autre chose que fuir, sauter hors du manège devenu fou, devant la profondeur du gouffre ainsi révélée menaçant son équilibre instable, il chavire et prend peur, tremble et refuse absolument de traverser les flots, finit toutefois par se noyer dans l'eau de sa propre terreur: fuyant bêtement un danger qu'il ne peut préciser ou saisir sans briser l'image dans - non pas dans, mais derrière, comme le pays terrifiant d'Alice - derrière le miroir, il décide finalement de reculer, sacrifiant la pensée à la tâche plus urgente de l'oubli, pour lui vitale, absolue: un repos bien ivre, sur la grève, voilà ce à quoi il aspire désormais, repos qu'il peut parfaitement trouver dans la foule, qui est le néant de l'esprit, son ivresse. L'esprit qui a concédé ce prix s'est bien évidemment sacrifié, suicidé: de lui, il ne peut plus rien rester, sinon l'imperceptible sensation du déjà-vu, l'imprécisable et creuse impression de la reconnaissance vague, son souvenir lointain, comme... la nostalgie de l'esprit, sa mélancolie rêveuse et triste peut-être, lorsqu'il croise dans la foule un visage insignifiant où il croit voir pourtant un peu de sa misère. Alors, ne pouvant plus reprendre le sombre tête-à-tête qui ne débouche sur rien d'autre que sur la folie, et le spectacle du monde ne lui étant, pas plus que sa démarche solitaire, d'un quelconque secours, l'esprit qui s'oublie n'est plus à l'aise nulle part, car pour lui tous les lieux se valent: le monde, moins grand qu'il n'y paraît, ne lui est plus d'aucune aide, parce qu'il a réduit l'univers aux dimensions d'une cellule sans air où croupir, comme un personnage pitoyable qui fulmine dans son sous-sol envahi par les racines des plantes de patates. La dernière compagne qui reste près de l'infortuné comme une vieille chienne fidèle, c'est encore l'ennui. Quand tous les rats ont quitté le navire, l'ennui reste seul pour ronger sa planche de salut. Un instant. Je vais trop vite en besogne, passant du statut d'écrivain au rôle du traître, puis du lâche (sans doute est-ce la même chose: cependant, il y a Hersent et... Pétain...), encordant l'attelage sur le joug du gnou: je déteste pourtant ces facilités. Quand donc l'homme va-t-il comprendre que le monde est et restera pour lui un puits sans fond de ténèbres silencieuses ? Le monde ? Bah ! Un simple flic dans la rue est déjà un miracle mystérieux et inaccessible. Et puis, après tout, quel culot !: qui donc suis-je pour prétendre connaître avec certitude mon identité réelle ? Qui peut prétendre connaître celui qu'il est ? Pas même Napoléon; lui, sans doute, moins que quiconque. Un gnou ? Allons donc ! Je ne suis peut-être qu'un fou enfermé pour toujours dans un des hauts-bastions réservés aux cas désespérés de l'animalité humaine: de temps à autre, une petite fée s'approcherait des barreaux de ma cellule pour me souffler quelque pensée farfelue qui me laisserait pendant des mois dans le doute cruel, ce pain quotidien des fous. Je ne suis donc sûr de rien, voilà le point sur lequel construire comme l'autre mon discours méthodique, pas vrai ? Alors, fou, crétin ou gnou, lâche ou traître, prudence... Comme on dit, il vaut mieux, dans le doute... Peut-être même que la présence de Celui sur lequel débouchait - pardon, tentait de déboucher - la roborative méthode n'est- elle pas exclue de la scène où se joue mon mystère... *** Enigme, son avide bouche refermée, les lèvres dures dessinant un cimeterre de sel, comme une idole proposée au mutisme de l'épouse de Lot. Ils n'ont pas bu, tous les assoiffés qui sont sur la terre. Non ! Ils n'ont pas bu. Judas est le rocher qui déchire la surface et divise le fleuve, comme jadis un autre rocher, jailli du désert immense pour partager le fleuve de l'éternelle multitude des hommes, trouva une bouche assoiffée, répudiée par celui qu'elle aimait. Il est inutile de préciser que le courant a vite fait de retrouver, quelques dizaines de mètres après l'obstacle diabolique ou quelques centaines d'années, ou quelques milliers, peu importe, le tranquille glissement de ses eaux douces, qui n'ont peut-être jamais connu - ou, si elles les ont connus, qui les ont oubliés - le sombre ahanement du Léviathan monstrueux lancé à la poursuite, et la nage vive du poisson miraculeux qui lui échappe depuis toujours, étincelant comme une lame de vif-argent, à jamais frayant dans les eaux claires des affaires des hommes. Pourtant, il reste quelque chose sans doute de l'englouti, du noyé - Judas s'est bel et bien noyé dans l'eau de son baptême -, quelque signe, même difficilement coordonnable, un amer comme on appelait autrefois les points reconnus et nommés du danger océanique, énigmatique cap affiché par la boussole devenue folle, univers étrange protégé et séparé du monde normal par l'épais rideau de ténèbres blanches que traverse l'explorateur de l'enfer, Enée ou Kurtz, Donissan ou Arthur Gordon Pym, une croix sur quelque portulan oublié. Pas de direction, non, pas de sens précis dont je devrais affecter ma marche: je ne trouverais Judas qu'en allant au hasard, en errant. ...je demeure Hors de ce que je dis, caché Comme le squelette au fond de ma chair, Invisible appui du visible Différent et essentiel... Voici de nouveau le vain apparat dans lequel se drape la conscience, son extériorité menteuse, qui traîtreusement affiche l'indévoilable, pareille chimère inepte. Pessoa construit sur cette vieille faille de l'homme, par où dégoulinent ses productions et ses souffrances, un drame entier, où le diable est remplacé par la tentation du repli définitif sur soi-même aboutissant au néant: c'est la rengaine de Valéry, de Sologoub, de monsieur Godeau intime. Ma fable est similaire, même si je répugne à découvrir qu'on m'a devancé... et depuis fort longtemps ! Certaines lamentations des [phrase raturée]. Moi, je parle de la nuit - c'est-à-dire, non pas au sujet de, mais depuis - dans la nuit, depuis le secret (on admettra que la nuit est le secret, [phrase barrée: peut-être parce qu'elle nous rend méditatif et mélancolique, et que le secret toujours aime à se draper d'humeur nostalgique: en tout cas, c'est l'impression qu'elle produit sur mon esprit)]. Il n'est pas en moi, ou ailleurs, ici ou là, comme une lettre volée invisible, pourtant quelque part évidente, proche, dans la tenture du visible, poteau racoleur ravissant les multitudes publicitaires méprisées par le détective Dupin, chaton serti dans la bague de l'évidence. De la même façon, je ne me trouve pas en lui, il ne m'enserre pas comme une forteresse inexpugnable qui me protégerait comme le méchant prince des contes. Il n'est même pas sur moi, comme une parure, une armure de lumière qui me garantirait de toute infiltration extérieure maligne, mais derrière laquelle je me dessécherai comme une pauvre figue privée de soleil. Disons plutôt: moi-même, chacune de mes paroles, chaque mot que j'écris, puis chaque phrase qui patiemment se dépose sur la feuille brillante comme un miroir - mais, à la différence du miroir, cette feuille de papier ne reflète absolument rien, sa blancheur stupide est noirceur -, comment dire cela ?, chacune de mes pensées, chacun de mes gestes, tous traversent une sorte de grille qui n'affecte point leur passage (comme une grille de parole... Nah sind wir, Herr...) autrement qu'en déposant sur leur frêle corps une très fine pellicule de... une mince couche de... un vernis de... de quoi, au fait ? de mensonge ? Non pas, car celui-ci n'est que le produit du mélange, l'amalgame refroidi: pas encore, en somme, mais un glacis invisible qui va réagir au contact de l'air, durcir et se figer, précipiter, transformer profondément la structure interne de ces mots et de ces paroles, de ces gestes même, autrement inexistants (puisque les mots du jardin d'Eden sont le silence de leur exacte auto-coïncidence, leur propre annulation bienheureuse et vierge de toute corruption, la pleine rumeur du monde qui est le vent de Dieu, son écriture indélébile et insonore). Voyons: à peine sorti de sa matrice, le mot, c'est déjà trop tard !, tombe dans notre demeure, patauge dans le marais de l'inévitable succion, dans le risible hic et nunc de la Chute, dans la marne pourrissante qui l'avale goulûment et le recrache, comme tomberait - et non plus viendrait - au monde le nouveau-né encore tout recouvert du liquide primordial lubrifiant le forceps; alors, elle n'est plus la même, cette parole-enfant mystérieusement destituée même si rien, absolument rien n'a pu l'avertir du changement, même si rien ne la différencie de ce qu'elle était l'instant d'avant, de ce qu'elle continue d'être, mais cette fois-ci sur le mode de l'apparence, sur le registre du simulacre, même si rien ne l'alerte du changement, et surtout pas la fontanelle qui, comme le reste, refermée, a pris l'apparence qui convenait à la duperie. Corrompu et sale, chassieux et dégouttant le jus poisseux du... Péché ?, voici donc le langage qui s'affiche dans ses plus ordes atours: seul Dieu le connaît nu, vierge, primordial, inaltéré, divin, mais inaudible pour l'homme, improféré, improférable, absent (Dieu ou le tout petit enfant ? L'un et l'autre partagent en effet cette joie silencieuse face au mot qui gronde et luit comme une évidence inaltérable, nette de toute insertion dans la trame de la causalité, pur événement dont l'échéance n'est rien d'assignable). Autant dire que le langage n'est rien d'étant, disparu un instant après sa venue au monde, plus bref qu'un éclair, invisible tant que le paletot du mal n'a pas recouvert sa carne ladre, et que l'homme n'est certainement pas son gardien: s'il s'en trouvait un capable de devenir le berger du Rien, celui-là ne mériterait même pas qu'un gnou lui crache au visage. Est-ce donc cela ? Le secret, cette patine qui ronge lentement l'ossature poreuse du langage, qui cependant est inexistant sans elle, comme une photographie dont la lumière n'aurait pas été fixée par le bain acide de la révélation ? Y a-t- il un secret, inapparent parce qu'il est partout présent et visible, comme dans le conte du Phénix de Borges, ne pouvant s'accrocher à rien d'autre qu'à cela qui justement n'a d'existence - la parole - qu'à condition d'être voilée, c'est-à-dire: présentable ? Parce qu'il est tout et que, totalité inentamable, comme le Dieu des mystiques, le secret n'est-il plus rien ? Ou bien celui-ci n'apparaît-il qu'au moment où il s'agit de communiquer, de traduire, d'aller vers: il serait alors dans l'opération volatile de l'hermétisme ? Y a-t-il encore un lieu du secret, comme il y a un lieu du feu éternel et un lieu de la mort éternelle ? Le lieu du secret, est-ce l'obscurité ? Dieu ? L'obscurité est ce qui oblitère la parole, l'appel lancé vers le lumineux, la clarté, la clameur. L'obscurité est la peau superficielle qui recouvre la cavité inexplorée où demeure en néant, en creux, la parole en attente d'être. Est-il cause ou conséquence de la Faute ? La transparence d'Adam était-elle le secret et, dans ce cas, sa désobéissance, l'acte stupide par lequel le secret a été définitivement éventé, comme un peu de poussière balayée par le vent ? Mais comme le secret lumineux admet un secret obscur - satanée gnose qui hante les cervelles des hommes ! -, ne faut-il pas penser que Judas est le secret obscur qui, trahison, pur défaussement, est l'absence comique de tout secret (Marion dit cela à sa façon élégante: la trahison culmine dans l'absence du traître) faisant pendant au mystère lumineux du Christ ? Et comme le Verbe est tout et que le secret n'est rien, le secret étant tout lorsqu'il fait croire que le Verbe n'est pas, Judas qui n'est rien sans la trahison ne pouvait pas trahir autre chose que le Verbe par lequel il se donne l'illusion d'exister, affirmant par sa félonie, ô divine ironie !, que le Verbe s'est fait chair. Le Mal n'a pas de consistance, c'est certain. Mais que dire de celui qui greffe sa carcasse vide sur la plénitude infinie du Dieu fait homme ? Encore. Se cache-t-il (le secret) dans cette plaie infime qui n'abrite aucune mouche bleue ivre d'espace et de temps, reliant de son bourdonnement la charogne au ver de la vie, aucune veille soupçonneuse de paisible vieillard rongé de lectures ? Se cache-t-il - nulle part en somme, car lorsqu'on le découvre, il n'est plus rien du tout - au creux parfait et zélé formé par l'extrémité d'une pointe de flèche lancée vers sa cible jamais atteinte ? Puisque, s'il fait bien signe à une part réservée d'assignable dans la trame du réel, encore faut-il préciser qu'il ne le fait qu'à partir de son non-lieu d'obédience, son repli d'achronique trépas, sa fosse d'aisance ontologique, pure commodité du passage, invisible portique, sans quoi la translation d'un lieu à l'autre serait impossible, plus: absurde, et le péché - mais pourquoi en parler dès à présent, sinon parce que, depuis que l'idée de ces mots a traversé mon esprit, il est déjà présent en eux comme un fantôme impatient, comme leur chair secrète et sure, déjà blette ? -, lui aussi invisible autrement et impalpable, donc inexistant à nos yeux, à moins qu'il ne nous enveloppe comme une atmosphère chaude, d'importunes et volages aereas potestates ? N'est-il qu'un éphémère seuil entre le Bien et le Néant, s'effritant lentement comme une colonne de sel que ne raffermirait plus le vent du Large, lorsque l'obole consolante du mot jetée au nocher est avarement rapatrié dans le silence ? Oui ? Est-ce cela ? De ce point découle qu'il est impossible de parler du secret - depuis celui- ci - puisque parler, en somme, c'est, justement, le secret, cette naissance perpétuelle, toujours recommençante dès que le plus infortuné représentant de la race humaine ouvre la bouche, naissance impossible logiquement, présence intenable qui exige l'aide de cela qui n'est pas pour être, le traître !, celui-là justement qui ne peut se maintenir dans la parole, puisqu'en trahissant le Verbe il manque à sa parole, il fait défaut à la Parole, il se démasque. Impossible également d'éviter de prononcer un seul mot qui ne soit faux, qui ne mente pas: c'est la deuxième conséquence, certes banale, dont chacun a pu s'aviser mille et mille fois, car le langage est dépossédé de lui-même, partant, le monde qui l'entoure et qui tient de lui sa variable constance. L'énigme, l'unique secret de notre condition est donc: nous avons été expulsés et (cette conjonction est de trop: il faudrait écrire expulsés nous mentons) nous mentons. Qu'il en existe cependant un deuxième apparaît très clairement, puisque: Retrouver la vérité serait tenter l'incroyable voyage de retour dans le jardin luxuriant du silence du Harare, débarrassé des mercantiles chimères du poète: non pour s'y fixer comme un chancre mou sur l'organe hôte, mais au contraire pour y prospérer dans la constante mobilité propre au déplacement, près de la seule bouche qui ne parle pas sans avoir écouté ce que lui a dit son Père: cette bouche, celle du Christ, est âpre et chaude comme une dune de sable, mais, à la différence de cette dernière, elle ne se disperse pas lorsque le vent souffle. Trahir est ce retour. Trahir c'est forcer la charité. Trouver la vérité, la retrouver, c'est abolir le sas, c'est se retraire du seuil pour regarder sans l'aide du miroir, enfin, visage contre visage et face contre face. Face contre Face ! Notez que je parie sur la vérité, même si je l'ai, surtout parce que je l'ai perdue. C'est proprement scandaleux, cela, comme un gnou intelligent qui abandonne son troupeau. Je parie sur la vérité puisque je suis du côté de Judas, je ne peux pas faire autrement, même si je le voulais. Avec quelques solitaires mangés par la vermine et fatigués par les macérations, avec quelques fous hurlant sous la lune, je crois bien être un des derniers à oser risquer encore quelque chose sur cette bréhaigne tocarde, qu'on appelle la vérité, sur laquelle plus personne ne parie un écot. Les fous, les enfants et les saints (c'est la même chose), les criminels aussi, voilà ceux qui croient à la vérité. Ils croient en elle, oui, peut-être ! Mais vont-ils jusqu'à témoigner pour elle ? Non ! Car c'est à l'étape cruciale du témoignage que s'arrête le traître, là où on lui demande de s'engager, lorsqu'il s'agit, comme le gnou intrépide, de traverser le courant: La vérité a toujours eu de nombreux et bruyants porte-parole, mais il s'agit de savoir si l'homme veut véritablement la reconnaître, la laisser imprégner tout son être, accepter toutes ses conséquences, sans réserver en cas de besoin un petit refuge pour lui-même et un baiser de Judas pour la conséquence. Kierkegaard a raison, Judas est le type même de celui qui refuse de porter la croix, il est l'anti-staurophore, l'anti-Christ pendu à une croix ouverte à tous les vents, indiquant toutes les directions de la confusion, sans haut ni bas, sans racine ni canope. Judas est le sas, le vieux Mercure habillé d'une harde de mystique avarice; son état est celui, peu célébré, du passeur, du commis-voyageur - il y a le forfait de commettre dans ce mot - d'ailleurs fortement marqué par l'office de trésorier des Douze. Si le mercure est le vif-argent, c'est que la besogne de l'apôtre-traître consiste, comme celle de M. Pleur, à honorer magnifiquement l'argent-Dieu: l'un en le cachant, l'autre en le trahissant, c'est-à-dire, en l'exposant, en affichant son cours, en le traduisant sur le cartulaire de l'ignoble Croix, tous deux honorent Dieu, mais le deuxième l'expose à tous les vents mauvais, sur l'ignoble Croix désignée aux horions de la foule. Rien d'étonnant à ce paradoxe: l'avare et le prodigue sont les deux faces de la même médaille, puisque tous deux sont en fin de compte - c'est le cas de le dire - des égoïstes. Il est aussi celui qui a voulu revenir au sein du Verbe, partant vers lui en se fermant définitivement toute porte de retour - mise en rapport avec celle-ci, la tentative guenilleuse de Rimbaud fait sourire par son incroyable légèreté -, Le trahissant, Le vendant parce qu'il a cru Le posséder, ayant une fois entendu ce qu'il désirait entendre par-dessus tout - Quoi ? Quels mots ? Quelles paroles murmurées comme à l'oreille de saint Jude ? - et, la joie et la stupeur indicibles épuisées, étouffées par le dégoût grandissant, finalement victorieux, ayant décidé de poser sur cette Bouche le poids énorme de sa folle prévarication, sa trahison sans commune mesure, parachevant celle-ci, c'est-à-dire, la murant par le sceau de son suicide qui est non-écoute, garde définitive d'une parole destinée à nourrir le monde entier: il n'y a pas que sur le rouleau de l'Apocalypse que plusieurs sceaux ont été déposés. Judas est bien gardé, au moins autant que le livre qui est révélation. Retourné dans son sein, alors le cercle est redevenu point, parfaite consomption du Néant satisfait. Le Juif Errant d'ailleurs, avec lequel on a souvent confondu Judas, n'est-il pas la navette de l'éternel retour, le cercle de l'infini sisyphien ? *** Le but ridicule que je me suis assigné me fait rire, il ne va pas tarder à me dégoûter: tout savoir, c'est-à-dire, ici, tout lire, à propos de Judas, le bon et le moins bon, Bernanos et Claudel, Péguy et Pagnol, Perutz et Ferniot, Hello et Borges, enfin le franchement mauvais, Renan en tête du peloton immense, Frédéric Boyer en queue. Je dis que je ris de cette quête inutile et vaine parce que je crois me revoir alors que, jeune étudiant, j'amassais d'innombrables citations sur l'épisode du meurtre d'Abel par son frère Caïn. Combien de sottises n'a-t-on pas écrites sur ce sujet, combien moi-même n'en ai-je pas pompeusement affirmées, combien d'autres va-t-on encore écrire ! Alors je ne savais pas - ou alors, je feignais de l'ignorer - que la référence appelle la référence, la lecture une autre lecture, l'érudition toujours plus d'érudition, dans une spirale proprement infinie, borgésienne. Alors se dilue la connaissance véritable, au profit de l'architecture langagière que Walter Benjamin exécrait, qui s'écroulera bien vite d'ailleurs, tandis que l'oeuvre du créateur perdure si elle est sincère: sur l'histoire du premier meurtre, un seul vers de Baudelaire vaut mille pages de savoir congelé, et une fable d'Unamuno une bibliothèque. Sur Judas: à quoi me sert de révéler ce que tout le monde sait, savoir, qu'une fosse de Babel d'incroyables sottises a été creusée par le désir de cerner au plus près l'énigmatique exemple de l'apôtre-félon, ou que des centaines d'ouvrages, parfois très sérieux, s'enlisent dans ce que Hans-Josef Klauck nomme le Chaos des interprétations ? Ceci fait, il me resterait encore à tracer autour du visage inconnu, comme une suite de malebolge de plus en plus resserrés près du trou de noirceur, quelques approximations qui se voudraient peintures d'états élémentaires, par les péripéties desquels l'apôtre a dû passer: le dépit, la colère, la honte, l'avarice, le dégoût, la mauvaise foi, le repentir ou le remords. Bref, il est plus facile de dire que tout commentaire est séparation, arrachement. Tout commentaire est un exil et une errance. Mais je n'en oublie pas pour autant la tâche que je me suis fixée: il me faut... je dois retrouver Judas coûte que coûte et, si décidément cette tâche se révélait absolument impossible à exécuter - car que suis-je d'autre qu'un homme risiblement faible, là où il faudrait l'aide d'un Virgile angélique qui me fasse traverser ce Purgatoire de livres ? -, alors il me faudra me trahir, c'est-à-dire, après que toute réflexion aura été jetée au rebut, passer à l'action, la toute dernière bien entendu, mes muscles tétanisés comme ceux du furet devant le terrier dont les couloirs sombres et puants vont connaître la crampe fulgurante de l'attaque: de quoi aurais-je l'air si je pérorais indéfiniment ma leçon grise, si je serinais ma petite musique triste sans en tirer le premier la leçon ? Eh bien, la belle affaire ! Je serais un couard, un perroquet savant et répétant dans la langue souple et insinuante de Cioran la rengaine de l'amertume, dans le meilleur des cas, un Melmoth errant cherchant l'oubli sur le corail ensoleillé d'une mer bleutée, qui clamerait pour les poissons les couplets fanés du Vieux-Marin. Me trahir ou, comme on le disait jadis avec une étonnante justesse, manquer à ma parole, me manquer: ne rien vouloir, ne rien décider, car le corps seul agit et pense, voilà l'enfer à coup sûr, se moquer d'un Gilles de Rais et de ses mises en scène grandiloquentes, faites pour réveiller comme au théâtre la vertu comique, se moquer de tous ces hommes méchants et plébiscités, reconnus, comme l'expert bourreau pourrait à bon droit se moquer d'un jeune enfant torturant un limaçon. Une minute... Mais ne rien vouloir signifie aussi abandonner comme une chimère propre à la volonté la tentation reptilienne du suicide. Ne rien vouloir signifie goûter la volupté infernale de l'avarice. Pas même cela, qui est encore un trésor sur lequel il faut veiller. Ne rien vouloir signifie goûter au rien. Judas, lui, cherchait à provoquer, il cherchait, comme on dit, des noises, c'est-à-dire l'ivresse trouble du dégoût, la nausée, qui affecte, au dire d'Ernest Hello, jusque la parole: Mais voyez Judas ! Un mépris, qui s'est élevé jusqu'à l'horreur, a fait de son nom un cri de dégoût. Car le dégoût pousse des cris, quand il ne trouve plus de paroles. Judas n'est plus un nom: c'est une exclamation. Ce n'est plus une parole: c'est un geste d'horreur. Cherchant le tumulte et le scandale Judas a été la première pierre sur laquelle l'Eglise s'est bâtie. *** Et Judas s'approchant, blême et les mains crispées, Baisa Christ. Donner un baiser à Jésus-Christ, même le père Hugo s'en étonne, lui dont le style est gonflé par l'ampoule brisée d'un étonnement de commande ! La maigreur du rejet hugolien dit à merveille l'outrage du geste, la suspension de la nature tout entière, l'instant de la perfidie. Ecouter Ses mots ! Faire tinter dans sa poche les sales pièces d'argent, fuir comme un rat écorché par trop de lumière, rasant de profil le bord des toiles et Lui dire trois fois: NON ! NON ! NON ! Quelle trahison que celle- ci, pourtant pieusement recouverte par les componctions de la prudence vertueuse, les patelines jobardises des dérobades jésuitiques ! Pourtant, la parole terrible gronde: Arrière de moi, Satan ! Tu es pour moi un scandale, car tes pensées ne sont pas celles de Dieu, mais celles des hommes. Devant Pierre, Jésus voyait la gueule dévorante de l'assoupissement, le siècle, le monde, l'ordure, l'immonde (mundus), la médiocrité et l'ennui ! Face à Judas s'ouvrait pour Lui la voie étroite, périlleuse, escarpée, inimaginable de la divinité, sa résurrection dans la chair visible de l'Eglise. Pierre au moins a eu le temps d'être pardonné: sur cette lâcheté rédimée l'Eglise s'est construite (Et moi, je te dis que tu es Pierre, et que sur cette pierre je bâtirai...), alors que sur l'angle droit de la nuque brisée du traître, la corneille de tous les pauvres réprouvés a fait son nid. C'est du temps qu'il a manqué au traître, du temps pour voir Christ ressuscité, du temps alors que [paragraphe inachevé]. [Dans la marge, souligné au crayon rouge, ce titre: Monologue de Judas] il est le premier des communistes, l'apôtre-félon, le premier des impatients exaspéré d'attendre: tout de suite !, semble-t-il crier, tout de suite le paradis sur terre !, nous en avons assez !, nous ne pouvons plus attendre, nous en avons assez des paroles mortes qui nous ordonnent la patience et la soumission !, nous en avons assez de marcher le dos courbé sous le poids de la honte, vieille comme le sable des dunes, qui crisse comme lui dans nos mains ouvertes, nous ne pouvons plus attendre, nous ne pouvons plus attendre !, l'attente est sèche et poussiéreuse comme le figuier qui ne donne pas de fruits, sèche et sans vie comme le figuier maudit dont les fruits sont un peu de poussière qui se dissipe dans l'air du soir, et le soir aussi, il faut attendre, la tête levée dans la nuit impassible, l'attente est alors plus froide qu'une nuit de désert, qu'une nuit sans étoile pour consumer l'attente du désert, sa douloureuse absence, l'attente interminable du désert, son éclat immuable, la plainte éternelle du désert, son chant immuable comme le chant de l'homme, son chant plaintif qui est notre visage de poussière, notre pauvre visage brûlé comme le coeur de celui qui attend, notre coeur est sec tandis que le désert avance, tandis que le bonheur, qui est l'éternité qui doit couler dans nos veines, et la joie immuable et neuve comme un vin tiédit par le soleil, comme un vin couleur du désert lorsque se lève le soleil sur son rebord de lumière, alors que la joie qui doit couler dans nos veines est un peu d'eau sale qui s'évapore sous la chaleur, un peu d'eau sale qui reste là en attendant on ne sait quoi, les mains ouvertes de celui qui mourra de la boire, comme l'attente infecte le jour présent et l'empoisonne, le creusant patiemment comme un mince filet d'eau sale creusera le flanc de la roche épaisse jusqu'à la transformer en poussière, creusant comme le ver, le ver qui creuse nos cervelles friables, la lie mauvaise qui pourrit la lumière de chacune de nos journées, qui filtre et qui pourrit la lumière de nos yeux, l'attente qui pourrit dans nos coeurs et dans nos veines, ici et maintenant, la joie du temps consacré, recouvré, redonné, cette joie, qu'elle nous soit enfin donnée pour irriguer de sa sève notre orangeraie délaissée, grossir le fruit de nos entrailles, qu'elle nous soit livrée pour qu'on essuie enfin nos fronts ruisselants de sueur, et que périssent avec leurs secrets les vieilles bouches avares dont la salive n'est qu'un peu de dégoût lentement remâché, un filet d'eau sale, qui détourne son cours au pied de l'arbre immense. Quoi ? Les mots sont des scorpions cachés sous vos langues de pierre. Les mots sont des vipères. Vos mots sont des bêtes de la nuit. Vous osez me dire cela, vous osez prétendre... vous sifflez comme des vipères. La patience dans vos bouches est un mot qui siffle. Montrez-moi donc, faites-moi voir ces textes que vous gardez comme le plus précieux des trésors, ces textes avares qui enseignent la patience à ce peuple dont l'attente est le sang dilapidé, faites-les moi lire, ces oeuvres mauvaises qui paralysent vos membres et empestent vos cauchemars, ces oeuvres sèches comme des peaux de serpent, ces textes que vous tenez en tremblant dans vos mains suintantes de peur, montrez-les moi, ces textes qui selon vous ne disent pas la même chose que moi, ces textes qui oseraient prétendre que la muraille de Jérusalem est faite pour les cieux uniquement, ces mensonges qui oseraient prétendre que le feu des prophètes ne triomphera pas de la glace de l'attente et qu'il balaiera comme un mauvais rêve la poussière de l'ennui, quel texte imbécile pour dire cela ?, quel texte disant que l'homme n'est pas un feu dévorant dont l'impatience brûlera chaque grain de sable de la terre, ira jusqu'au ciel et brûlera le ciel à son tour, il brûlera le ciel et il brûlera chacune des étoiles du ciel, dans la rage de l'impatience enfin étanchée par l'outre infinie du Dieu dévoré, montrez-moi quel texte fou, quel épanchement de pestilence, quel suintement d'erreur est capable de prétendre cela, quelle langue abominable et rusée comme le dragon, quelle intelligence viciée comme l'eau puante et volatile des morts ? Vous mentez... montrez-les moi et je les brûlerai... votre bouche a trahi votre coeur, votre coeur à présent est pourri, sans doute l'est-il depuis toujours ?, elle est devenue le tabernacle de l'ordure, votre bouche qui ment, je dis que vous mentez, hypocrites docteurs ! vous mentez, je vous l'affirme - j'ai bien le droit d'affirmer ce que je veux, non ? puisque je vais mourir pour pouvoir parler, puisque je suis celui qui a été jeté selon le prophète loin de son sépulcre comme un rameau horrible, puisque je suis celui pour qui les hyènes de la nuit enfantent leurs petits dans la douleur et le déchirement, puisque je suis celui pour qui la nuit ouvre son coeur, répand ses entrailles chaudes qui m'accueillent et me dévorent: parce que je suis Judas, m'entendez-vous, Judas, le fils de la nuit !, mais vous, qui êtes- vous donc, pour qui donc voudriez-vous mourir, pour quel lendemain gras de mensonge et de trahison accepteriez-vous de vendre votre carne puante ? Le traître doit se taire, que le silence votre père dévore la pourriture de vos bouches -, je vous le dis, je vous le crie: même si l'on s'est trompé sur le compte de l'imposteur aux paroles insurpassables (et nous nous sommes tous trompés !), même si cet homme dont le verbe jaillissait comme un poisson dans une gerbe d'écume incandescente n'était pas du lignage de David, (parce que ce roi, comme si vous ne le saviez pas, menteurs !, parce que ce roi ne pouvait se résoudre à attendre, parce que ce premier des rois, le dévoraient l'impatience et l'attente insupportable, l'impatience des vrais pauvres qui sont les rois véritables, parce que le fils de ce roi ne pouvait que mentir, être un imposteur), et qu'il était, ce petit monarque du royaume divisé de Belzébuth, en disant que son royaume n'était pas de ce monde, qu'il ne resterait pas avec nous bien longtemps, éh bien ! quoi d'autre qu'un menteur et un traître ?, qu'il condamnait les pauvres au bain d'acide, puis les faisait picorer jusqu'à la fin des temps ou son retour triomphant la galette rancie de l'espérance, quelques graines desséchées, par ci par là, qu'il nous condamnait à vivre, à survivre plutôt, sur les provisions maigres accordées aux gardiens du temple, eux- mêmes avares et bien peu sûrs de la vérité qu'ils gardaient avec mystère, oui, parce que, même si cet homme que beaucoup nous avons cru sincèrement, que nous avons cru de tout le poids de notre attente vieille de dizaines de siècles, de tout le poids immense de notre misère accumulée sur nos épaules par les mains arrogantes de Babylone la fière, par les sept mains épaisses des Romains imbéciles, même si cet homme n'a rien fait pour chasser l'occupant brutal et défaire définitivement le noeud de la misère - quelques miracles oui, mais est-ce que cela compte réellement, je vous le demande ?, est-ce que quelques petits miracles, faits à la va-comme-je-te- pousse au milieu d'une foule de miséreux et de malades peuvent défaire la pauvreté triomphante, organisée comme une termitière, sa toile de perversité ?, moi-même, ne m'a-t-il pas donné le pouvoir de faire des miracles, est-ce que cela suffit pour un Dieu ? -, j'ose croire cependant que nous n'avons pas vécu en vain, non ! nous n'avons pas vécu en vain, même si je me suis trompé, effectivement, lourdement, ridiculement, incompréhensiblement, éternellement, humainement, comme un homme, même si je me suis trompé sur son compte comme un homme qu'on abuse, j'ose croire que, comme des chiens qui roulent dans la poussière et se mordent entre eux mais poursuivent sans relâche le morceau de viande qu'un homme cruel agite devant leurs gueules affamées, du moins nous avons tendu nos têtes desséchées vers le ciel, attendant qu'Il se manifeste, L'appelant de nos voix maigres, nous mordant l'échine à notre tour mais implorant, implorant depuis Abraham, priant de nos prières plus brûlantes que le simoun du désert, de nos yeux pleins de larmes, qu'Il vienne, qu'Il vienne !, criant les blasphèmes horribles qui gâtaient nos cervelles malades, nos coeurs pleins de vide et d'ennui, criant, hurlant: Viens !, Viens, fils de l'Homme !, Viens !, et, bien qu'Il soit venu, Il l'a fait pour ne pas rester, me laissant, moi, pour témoigner de ce qu'Il a fait, me laissant, moi, seul auprès de vous !, j'ose croire, non, je suis certain que ma mort, mon sacrifice enseignera aux hommes, leur apprendra l'impatience et la colère sainte, vous enseignera l'ivresse de l'espérance, et que je ne resterai pas dans leur mémoire, dans la vôtre comme l'exemple abhorré de celui, du seul !, du seul homme, du seul homme capable, du seul homme coupable, de l'unique misérable qui a osé faire cela, qui L'a trahi, qui a osé Le trahir !, qui a trahi Celui qui s'est fait homme pour sauver leur âme guenilleuse, son âme pourrie à lui, plus profonde que l'abîme des vieux âges, même si les temps ne sont pas mûrs pour moi - qui pourrait me comprendre ? -, même sil faut à présent que je tire ma révérence, que je tire sur la corde solide qui va balancer mon corps, que je m'enfonce dans la nuit, puisque j'ai compris la très claire leçon de cette parabole - je n'en ai pas compris beaucoup d'autres, mais celle-ci, oui, comme je l'ai comprise ! comme je lui ai donnée une chair, la mienne, comme je l'ai rendu vraie !, j'ai incarné cette unique vérité: celui qui se trompe est plus grand que celui qui n'a rien tenté -, que je sois à la hauteur, ou plutôt à la bassesse, de mon imposture, répondant à ce faux appel par un silence sur lequel nul n'osera gloser - je l'espère du moins, car l'homme parle de tout -, et alors, le premier, le seul, moi seul je dois aller me pendre, car je me suis trompé, car j'ai livré l'innocent, car j'ai trahi l'Innocent, je L'ai livré, Lui, le moins coupable de nous tous (c'est donc bien que tout n'était qu'une sinistre farce, si Dieu est innocent, si le coupable c'est moi !), j'accepte de m'être trompé et de l'avoir livré, Lui, le Juste d'entre tous les Justes, qui m'aima plus qu'aucun autre de ses compagnons, qui accepta mon baiser, me le rendit, mais oui !, me le rendit, je vous dis que c'est une horrible histoire, un conte chanté par un idiot, l'histoire éternelle des hommes, l'histoire éternelle de l'infamie, car en Le livrant, je me suis livré, car, en Le trahissant, c'est aussi moi-même que j'ai trahi, c'est moi que j'ai condamné à l'insupportable supplice de la pitié des hommes, plus forte que leur colère, et tous les hommes, je les ai trahis aussi, sans honte ni remords, ce que j'ai fait je l'ai fait pour eux, les trahissant, trahissant leur paresse je les ai sauvés, je ne le comprends que maintenant, moi qui n'ai pas voulu attendre, qui ai péché par excès de zèle, moi qui désire que personne ne me pleure, que personne ne pleure ni ne s'apitoie sur mon sort, je vais me pendre, offrir ma carcasse à toutes les proies de l'air - ne me plaignez pas, non !: d'autres horribles travailleurs lèveront bien assez tôt leur poing sur l'horizon dur comme un diamant, peu importe alors le temps qu'ils passeront, ils finiront tôt ou tard par entamer l'écorce plus dure que le fer, jeter bas les murailles splendides et hautes de la richesse et du confort, ne voyez-vous donc pas leurs yeux brûlants comme un diamant jaune, ils vous fixent dans la nuit comme des prunelles de loups ?, tous, ce sont mes fils, ma progéniture maudite - non ! Ne me pleurez pas, j'ai fait cela pour vous, ne gémissez pas sur moi qui ne suis qu'un chien enragé d'espérance, et vous, les quelques âmes pures qui viendrez dans les âges qui ne pourrez longtemps supporter l'idée de ma damnation, annoncée depuis toujours, pas seulement dans Ses paroles terribles ou dans celles de Son prophète Jérémie, mais que la création tout entière semble avoir murmurée, je ne veux pas que vous me pleuriez ni que vous instruisiez chaque jour mon procès, le procès ridicule de celui qui vous a donné Celui au nom duquel vous prétendez le condamner ou le sauver ! Quelle farce ! Tous, vous êtes des porcs, croyez-vous que je ne l'ai pas su, croyez-vous que j'ai fait cela en mémoire de vous, sans rien savoir de votre horrible vanité ?... Vous ne méritez pas même la pourriture de mon cadavre, chiens imbéciles que vous êtes, vous ne vous délecterez pas au moins, comme d'un pain consolateur rompu et gaspillé sur votre crasse, de mes entrailles répandues dans les airs, comme d'une obole versée aux puissances de l'air, vous tous qui Le livrez avec moi, vous tous qui Le livrez plus que moi, qui Le livrez mille fois à chaque nouveau jour de votre vie minuscule, sans honte, sans repentir, sans même un remords, vous pourtant qui Le savez Dieu, alors que moi je ne Le croyais qu'homme, homme avant tout et rien qu'homme, et Il est Dieu, je vous le dis, entendez- moi - mais vous le savez bien, hypocrites, Oh oui, comme vous le savez ! -, vous savez que vous Le trahissez, que vous Le trahissez chaque seconde de vos journées d'insectes rampants, que vous Le consommez, sans même plus y penser, que vous Le condamnez à rester sur sa croix, L'empêchant de descendre, vous ! chiens ! Judas ! traîtres pour lesquels je me sacrifie: c'est pour vous que je m'immole et me fais Christ, je suis celui qui annonce comme Jean-Baptiste un plus grand que moi, je suis le Christ noir de votre misère, incapable de racheter votre péché, je suis le Christ traître, comme l'autre qui n'a pu vous sauver, à qui je ne laisse pas le droit de vous sauver; mais croyez-vous que moi, je vais le faire, croyez- vous réellement en votre rédemption, chargés sur le dos du maigre et pathétique convoyeur qui va vous faire gagner l'autre rive, la rive noire dont je ne reviendrai pas ? Croyez-vous réellement que je puisse, moi, Judas, vous blanchir ? Qu'ils pleurent plutôt l'autre, pleurez plutôt l'autre, chiens aveugles !, pleurez cet insipide ouvrier de la dernière heure, moquez-vous de lui, de ce voleur incapable de crever dignement sur sa croix, oui, pleurez-le et plaignez-le plus amèrement que moi, celui auquel a été accordé, celui à qui a été donné sans mesure, dans une mystérieuse et injuste prodigalité fondant sur sa peur tel un aigle des sables, la rachetant, le pardonnant alors même qu'il se rétractait à trois reprises comme un poltron indélébile qui s'empêtre dans son mensonge et le creuse, tout le temps nécessaire. Mais à moi ! A moi rien. Rien d'autre que la malédiction et son vin d'amertume, son fiel et son vinaigre répandus sur ma tête, mes entrailles encore chaudes épandues à terre comme une guirlande d'épines, rien d'autre, sur la tête de celui par qui la Gloire du monde a été révélée, pas autre chose qu'un nom de champignon malingre sur l'écorce morte d'un sureau, un nom d'insulte pour tous les âges de la rapine et du viol, un nom qui siffle comme un serpent, un nom qui semble ne pas vouloir se terminer, grouillant dans l'ombre comme un paquet de choses indicibles et remuantes, un nom qui appelle d'autres noms, ceux-ci me suivront d'ailleurs dans le trou noir et puant où je m'enfonce à présent, un nom à hurler, mon nom que rugiront les gueules blanches des fauves, Judas ! Judas ! Jüden !, le nom des nuits blanches des sorcières, le nom chanté par les gnomes sautant par-dessus le feu des sabbats, un nom pour toutes les mièvres comptines qui invoqueront le Diable, un nom pour les putains qui maudiront leurs entrailles fécondes, un nom pour les fous qui halèteront d'angoisse, invoquant leur père, non pas Caïn, non pas Judas, non pas Celui qui les a abandonnés comme son propre Fils sur la Croix, mais le nom de leur vrai père, le nom du père du Mensonge, le nom du lion dessiné sur les murs crasseux, cherchant à les dévorer, un nom et rien que cela, un nom mais pas de pardon sonore et larmoyant, c'est-à-dire un faux nom, un nom d'emprunt, comme ce nom que tu as pêché dans une nasse de bons mots, un nom qui est un jeu de mots ridicule, Pierre !, est-ce encore un nom, cela ?, un nom qui est faiblesse et aveuglement plus que force, rien de tout cela mais la malédiction tombée de la bouche même qui est le Verbe, voilà quel est mon écot, voilà ma rançon, voilà mon testament, mon nom véritable, le nom de la malédiction, Judas !, voilà ce qui m'est réservé: est-ce tout ? Je dis bien: est-ce tout ? Eh bien ! je l'accepte, je l'accepte, je l'accepte vous dis-je !, j'honore ma signature, j'honore mon nom, j'accepte et fais miens les termes du pacte signé avec l'horrible troupe, celle qui viendra chercher le corps démembré du pécheur justifié, je m'abandonne corps et âme au feu éternel et vous fais don de ma personne sans espoir de retour. Malheur à cet homme-là par qui le Fils de l'homme est livré! Mieux eût valu pour cet homme-là de ne pas naître ! Eh bien ! Je vous le dis ! Cette malédiction, j'en fais mon nom ! Je suis votre Christ véritable et dans vos insultes j'exalte ma grandeur, dans votre haine je consacre ma gloire ! Non !, ils n'ont pas bu, tous les assoiffés qui sont sur la terre. Ils n'ont pas bu. Et ils ne boiront jamais, les traîtres qui ont trahi, les traîtres qui ont tramé la trahison. *** Seltsam sind die nächtigen Pfade des Menschen. Trakl. Qu'il est grave le chant des hommes, qu'elle est douloureuse leur prière ! Je crois être un homme - j'ai dit: je crois -, pas le meilleur certes... mais, en tout cas le plus sincère, c'est sûr, peut-être même le plus exemplaire des hommes. Cette exemplarité n'est pas une chose que j'ai patiemment recherchée, à l'image du tamarin patient et discipliné qui balaie de sa langue échevelée la croûte craquante et dorée des milliers de fourmis dont il se régale minutieusement, avec application et méthode, sans risquer l'indigestion. Cette exemplarité provient uniquement de ce que j'ai tenté de la fuir et que, ayant échoué dans mon projet, l'élection a consacré mon échec d'une auréole prestigieuse, d'une auréole noire: une élection, une consécration inverse en somme, à rebours, retournée, infecte, la sainteté de notre âge, celle dans laquelle son visage dégoûté peut seul se reconnaître, la manne de notre Dieu chétif. J'ai échoué dans ma tentative, c'est certain, puisque j'écris; du moins la rappellerai-je avant de confier ma dépouille aux bêtes qui habitent bruyamment ces ruines, afin qu'un peu de mon venin, le lent venin mortel de la rancune, ulcère la plaie secrète de ceux qui me liront. Ai-je déjà écrit que j'avais tenté de résister ? Mais oui, je jure que c'est la vérité, moi ! j'ai résisté, qui le croirait ? Comme les prophètes, j'ai crié et j'ai résisté, je me suis dérobé à ce que je dois pourtant bien appeler, à présent que son dard m'a cloué comme un furet raidi par l'attente du bond, à ce que j'ai longtemps refusé de croire être ma mission. J'ai crié parce que j'ai refusé ma mission, j'ai tendu mes poings vers le ciel, pleurant de rage parce qu'elle m'a fait peur lorsque son oeil unique et jaune m'a fixé dans la nuit, que j'ai compris que cet oeil me poursuivrait jusque dans la tombe. Alors j'ai pris comme Osée - mais je ne le savais pas à ce moment; plus tard, bien plus tard ai-je lu les prophètes -, alors j'ai élu une putain pour compagne, mais je n'ai pas regimbé à répudier l'ancienne, je m'en suis séparé de bon coeur, peut-être parce que j'ai cru qu'on ne retient jamais les femmes: et puis, qu'a-t-on à faire d'une femme qui ne comprend pas votre vice, qui sera bien incapable de retirer l'écharde secrète plantée dans votre chair, ne pouvant même pas en élargir la plaie avec une joie sadique ? J'ai élu plusieurs de ces putains pour qu'elles soient les compagnes de mon infortune, pour qu'elles assistent à chaque progrès de ma déchéance: puisqu'on s'était avisé de me choisir comme vase d'élection, à mon tour il me fallait exercer mon droit de prérogative sur ces vierges folles, devenues par mon plaisir souverain vase de mort et d'envie. Pourtant, ce n'est pas ma pâle figure, aperçue dans les dolentes coursives du sanctuaire charnel où erraient ces pauvres maigreurs, ce n'est pas ma déroute qui inspira quelque pathétique requiem d'écrivain planteur sudiste, quelque chant d'exil envasé dans les tourbes de Babylone, où la Putain chevauchait une bête couverte de signes indéchiffrables, quelque descente ivre du Dieu pervers dans le bordel, qui cette unique fois sans doute ne regimberait pas devant l'idée d'une incarnation réelle ! Dans le regard de quelques-unes, j'ai parfois cru lire la phrase mystérieuse que d'autres se sont avisés de chercher dans le pelage des tigres. Mais ce n'était bien sûr qu'une illusion, car le plaisir et sa recherche exténuante sont une religion pas moins exigeante que l'autre. C'est alors qu'une voix mystérieuse, caressante, perverse, la même qui m'avait enjoigné de partir, voici qu'une même voix - la même, j'en jurerais - m'appela et me tira hors de mon délicieux bourbier, où j'engraissai incroyablement, où j'ouvrais l'une après l'autre toutes les portes de l'initiation, afin que, gagnant les hautes cimes battues par les vents, je chante le chant de l'aède, me disait-elle, le chant qui n'a pas d'écho, le chant qui se lève avant le soleil et en facilite l'ascension dans le ciel, le chant qui célèbre la création. Alors, une nouvelle fois, je me suis jeté à la mer pour que le ventre de la baleine me digère, trouvant dans un paquet de viscères puantes le pâle Jonas, que je ne me souvenais plus d'avoir été, Jonas malade de peur, oublié par Dieu qui ne le trouvait plus, qui avait renoncé à le chercher. J'ai cravaché la longue échine bleue des Léviathans qui broutaient la piste de l'Atlantide, j'ai même cru voir son mufle doré dans un poudroiement de corail, franchissant la sublime porte de l'oubli et du songe. J'ai erré ainsi pendant des années: quelques monstres des profondeurs m'ont enseigné de vieux secrets oubliés par les hommes. J'ai parfois trouvé le repos, alors que ma langue brûlée par la pierre de l'ange semblait vouloir jaillir de ma bouche comme un caillot de feu, que mes jambes jamais fatiguées paraissaient vouloir parcourir la terre entière et les mers, que mon esprit malade balbutiait des phrases sans fin qui m'empêchaient de trouver le sommeil, mon désespoir me jetant bien ivre sur la plage où j'essayai la liqueur de l'oubli, espérant que son acide brûle le livre fermé que l'ange m'avait contraint d'avaler. Rien à faire: ivre et malade, les pauvres mendiants errant me voyaient marcher sans repos, plus pauvre qu'eux, mendiant que mon esclavage prenne fin. J'ai parfois langui dans les ténèbres consolantes des grottes inexplorées, écoutant le chant froid et limpide de leur source inconnue, cherchant toujours plus avant leur coeur de glaces, où peut-être la mort grimperait à la fenêtre de mon âme, où mon esprit inquiet mâcherait les graines du Lotus magique, la chair insouciante des femmes, dont je ne me souvenais plus. Que dire ? Mon échec est total, comme Hénoch ravi mystérieusement, une serre m'a soulevé dans les airs pour me poser sur ce promontoire cerné par des cathédrales de vide, m'oignant, me consacrant, me brûlant la langue, me... dois-je aussi révéler cela ? Cela, il m'a permis de ne pas le dire, comme une preuve sans pareille de l'estime qu'il dit avoir pour moi. Comme Saül le converti une écharde me signe d'une cicatrice inavouable. Ainsi suis-je devenu celui qui écrit ces mots, le plus laid des hommes qui attend le retour des dieux. Désormais je chante l'insignifiance, désormais je suis le prophète El Hadj qui n'a plus de Dieu, désormais comme Enosh, fils de Seth, fils d'Adam, qui rendit grâce à Dieu le premier après le crime, à mon tour j'implore la clémence d'El Roï: je lui crie de ne pas Se manifester, de ne pas conclure une nouvelle Alliance avec l'homme, qui de toute façon se moque de Le reconnaître, qui ne Le cherche même plus. Ainsi, dans la vaste nuit toute pleine de murmures et de soupirs, je n'entends rien d'autre que le chant grave que me renvoient les solitudes désolées: je n'ai plus de Dieu. Je suis le dernier homme. A qui dois-je rendre grâce de cela ? *** [Paragraphe très raturé] Le plus exemplaire représentant disais-je ? [...] autrefois l'élu des femmes, toujours avides de guetter les savantes modulations de ma voix pour jouer avec [...] chats qui bondissent sur une pelote glissante jusqu'à l'énervement épileptique de leurs jeunes muscles, surtout lorsqu'elle trahissait à leurs propres yeux l'invariable et stupide inconstance de leur comportement, [...] cela aussi c'est de l'amour - depuis que j'ai décidé de réformer mon existence, c'est-à-dire, entre autres choses, en ne m'amusant plus à faire chatoyer les différentes facettes du prétendu diamant, ou encore, [...] d'une rencontre, absolument sincère avec elles, sans jamais renoncer à les mettre en face de leur vaniteuse image. Hélas ! cette tactique ne fonctionne guère, j'aurais dû le deviner, petit enfant que je suis face à ce rusé démon ! [...] quel est donc le mystère de cette étrange créature, jamais rassasiée par les tourments qu'on lui inflige, capable de jouir naturellement, alors que l'homme doit, pour parvenir à un tel résultat, se travailler et se forcer comme un mime laborieux, capable de jouir de sa propre déchéance, bibelot si bizarrement taillé par la griffe du démiurge, [...] Dieu ! L'homme n'a décidément rien de commun avec la femme ! Il s'y contemple comme dans un miroir déformant. [...] la petite chanson monte jusqu'au Ciel ! Une âme aussi sale que le reste du corps trois fois difforme. Peut-être... peut-être que la femme est l'âme de l'homme ? Judas était une âme femelle. Penser à lui, se voir en lui, c'est accepter la métamorphose hideuse. *** Donc, je mens, c'est établi: je me garde comme un avare, c'est-à-dire que je refuse de trahir mon secret, grandiose ou ridicule, affectant, en exposant au soleil mon paquet d'ordures, d'inventer à bon compte la sincérité. Judas était un avare, lui aussi, l'épisode du parfum répandu inutilement sur les pieds du Sauveur nous l'apprend assez: probablement aussi était-il menteur, puisque le mensonge est le trésor secret précieusement gardé, la rançon de l'avarice, le petit noyau de matière dure et noire autour duquel le traître constitue sa personne, et auquel il reste scrupuleusement fidèle, à rien d'autre, mais à cela, oui: plus qu'on ne le soupçonne, ces fidélités au néant sont communes. De sorte que l'argent - et sa garde jalouse, l'avarice -, le mensonge et le secret sont dans un rapport étroit, difficile à dénouer: l'avare, qui refuse l'exposition et l'ouverture, dilapide pourtant sa richesse dans la prévision qu'il fait de la dépense folle, mais toujours remise à plus tard. L'avare n'est riche qu'en songe, en creux pourrait-on dire, il ne vit que sur avances; son audace - c'est-à-dire son désir - n'ose qu'en rêve: comme la lèpre qui, mimant à l'extérieur du corps l'organe qu'elle infecte avant de le réduire en poussière, est la maladie réservée au ladre, exposant son corps dévoré aux floraisons magnifiques et luxuriantes de la pourriture, l'avarice dévore avidement ce dont elle parodie la saine plénitude, et n'accorde aucune chance au corps de sortir, veni foras, de son tombeau, de son cachot illusoire. Le menteur, lui, expose le faux qu'il fait passer pour du vrai: il dépense prodigalement sa parole, il est l'enfant prodigue du langage utilisé comme moyen, indiquant que son secret est toujours à chercher, pointant du doigt son coeur, souffrant ironiquement du malheur de n'être pas compris comme il le voudrait, et uniquement comme il le voudrait, comme les vieilles figures des anciens maîtres pointaient jadis leur doigt vers le Ciel, dans la profération silencieuse d'un au-delà du cadre, d'un ailleurs de l'oeuvre d'art: son ailleurs sécularisé ne peut être que morbide dispensateur de mélancolie. Ainsi le menteur est-il celui qui refuse d'être dilapidé, le séide infatigable de son propre coeur gardé comme un temple, comme le saint des saints, assumant seul la veille coûteuse par une débauche d'effets de langage, ces effets de manche que manie le prestidigitateur. Lui n'est riche que de son mensonge comme l'avare de son avarice, c'est-à-dire de son désir avide, donc de rien, et son mensonge indique assez que plus tard sera donnée la clef du songe, la parole vraie qui lui permettra peut-être d'être compris à sa juste valeur, d'être compris comme un incompris. Plus tard, toujours plus tard. C'est la phrase du menteur et de l'avare, qui la murmurent comme on mâche, sans y penser, mécaniquement, et qui crèvent de la peur du présent, parce qu'ils amassent dans le virtuel et dilapident dans un futur toujours repoussé, et que leur faux trésor n'est fait de rien d'autre que de ces minutes avortées avant que d'être mâchonnées, aussitôt regrettées. Le secret de l'avare et du menteur réside tout entier dans cette exposition vénale qui choisit la trame compliquée de la séduction, de l'ironie révélatrice d'autre chose implicitement tue et dévoilée. Avare et menteur, Judas ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ne possédait pas Christ, comme trésor insurpassable de la parole faite chair, faite homme. Trésor pour lui seul, trésor jalousement aimé, trésor absent recherché comme l'or des Argonautes, trésor qui va lui remplir un instant les poches, et, l'éblouissant - car l'argent (argentum vient d'arguus qui évoque la blancheur éclatante) est le meilleur appui de la fausse lumière, son argument le plus brillant, le soutien du clinquant -, lui faire perdre de vue la pauvreté de son crime, avant de les lui vider dans un jet d'entrailles chaudes et fumantes: c'est que le tragique du personnage du traître tient dans le fait qu'il se rend compte qu'il ne possède rien: vider ses poches, pour le pauvre Judas, c'est vider, vomir son sac, dans l'expulsion d'une angoisse outragée, car celui qui mange son argent est le chanceux qui a aussi rempli son ventre, et le ventre trop rempli, la panse près d'exploser, comme nous l'enseignent les Romains idolâtres de César, se répand presque toujours en liquide. Voilà son secret sans doute, s'il existe un secret de Judas, secret qu'il faut trahir, c'est- à-dire orner de toutes les fioritures de la conscience malheureuse, trahir de préférence en enroulant son maigre coup au lacet du suicide, lequel est l'irruption brutale d'un présent définitif, sans passé ni futur, sans remords ni projet, révélant aux yeux de la foule le mystère fermé comme les yeux du myope, comme ceux-ci ne parvenant jamais à trouver son assise, son foyer, son point focal de concentration. C'est la revanche de la réalité sans cesse niée qui, remplissant la pauvre carcasse, expulse cela qui désormais sera connu de tous: Judas est un homme comme tous les autres, avare du petit paquet d'ordures roses qui fera se pincer les narines des sincères. [On peut lire cet autre paragraphe, que l'auteur a sobrement barré d'une croix: Mais, comme je fais réellement la confession d'exercer l'ignoble maquerellage de l'écrivain - ne l'avais-je pas encore dit ? - et que, tout aussi réellement, la solitude parfaite dans laquelle je me tiens - je crois qu'une solitude à ce point conduite doit ressembler quelque peu à l'enfer -, peut bien être tenue comme une nuit plus obscure et invincible que celle qui surprend le vagabond hagard dans le dernier spasme de ses muscles d'assassin, plus délectable mille fois que celle, hallucinée et stérile, du mystique, ne te semble-t-il pas alors, mon doux lecteur, ne te semble-t-il pas que mon mensonge est inexistant, et que je touche, par un trop visible étalage de la supercherie romanesque, à une sorte de pureté à rebours ? Je mens, tu le sais, mais, en même temps, je dis la vérité puisque je confesse que je mens; stupide paradoxe, morne et usé renversement de toute chose en son contraire, n'est-il pas ? Mais est-ce bien tout ? Et où est-il, alors, mon mensonge, et où est-elle ma trahison ? Dans ce que j'ai écrit, bien que je t'aie dit que je ne trichais pas ? Ou dans cette tricherie même, le mensonge étant en dehors de moi et alors, je te dis la vérité lorsque je mens, je me dévoile lorsque mon masque est le plus grossier ? Les paradoxes ne sont pas l'aiguillon de l'esprit, mais bien plutôt ses déchets. Le bossu danois s'est trompé, avare lui aussi de son secret, à moins que, de façon parfaitement consciente, il n'ait tout simplement menti, et que ce soit là son secret ridicule. Une idée... Rien de plus... A moins que ce mensonge ne soit pas ici ou là, dans l'acte d'écrire, puisque la lettre ment de toute façon, mais dans l'air que nous respirons... Je serais alors gnostique à bon compte: la création tout entière souillée par l'empreinte du mauvais démiurge, et moi macérant mon corps impur dans une chape de crasse féconde, cherchant un peu d'air pur en hissant ma tête hors du remugle du monde. Mais, même menteur, même avare de son mensonge, le miracle est que le langage parvienne à me rapprocher de Judas le muet. C'est donc qu'il a maille à partir avec le silence, avec le mal, avec le néant !] *** Il n'y a aucune tricherie dans cette première phrase que je viens d'écrire: "Je suis l'écrivain de la nuit", cette phrase toute simple, aucun mensonge non, comment pourrait-il, d'ailleurs, y avoir assez de place pour que s'en glisse un, même minuscule, même très discret ? Voyons, le mensonge le plus anodin, le plus ridicule est encore plus vaste qu'un monde; donc, si je mentais, je me dis que tout le monde l'aurait vu, moi le premier. Petite et banale phrase réduite à presque rien (sujet, verbe, attribut, c'est peu !, évidemment, la nuit complique, mais à peine), et qui, à cause de cette simplicité qu'elle illustre pédagogiquement, sonne fort, et profond: la concision, c'est cela... Idéal de la belle, de la très épurée langue classique, le rêve creux de l'idiome universel, la plus reculée des peuplades amazones clamant du Racine en pourchassant le singe espiègle... Ah ! la précision sémantique, la sécheresse grammaticale, l'art roman de l'épure opposée aux biscornements du gothique contrefait ! Voilà qui fait son effet, surtout dans le genre prisé de la confession, voilà qui met le lecteur dans une intéressante disposition d'âme, chère et onctueuse confiance, la plus fine des tactiques de la rombière littérature ! Parce qu'il adopte un ton et un style dépouillés à la mesure de l'extrême détachement dont il savoure la calme et froide volupté, patiente récompense des années mortes de la passion et des tumultes, on fait crédit à l'auteur d'être, alors même qu'il est en train d'écrire, aussi lointain qu'un sourire doré de Bouddha, absent, de celui-ci ayant reçu la mystérieuse obole de la sagesse énigmatique: évidemment, on sait qu'il ment, il ment même à proportion de son ascétisme esthétique, mais, Dieu ! quelle envie de lâcher une imbécillité bellement fardée de style ! N'importe quel écrivain un peu conscient de son art ne vise comme Mussolini qu'au grand oeuvre: l'assèchement des marais Pontins. Croyez moi, si j'avais encore pu être plus simple et réduire ma phrase au dénuement de son squelette extrême, au paletot de l'os blanchi par des milliers de soleils étiques, soyez certains que je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde. Mais voilà, outre qu'une pareille phrase, si quelqu'un pouvait la produire, réduirait sans doute l'univers entier à un petit tas de cendre, et le public des flatteurs par la même occasion - et quel magnifique et ironique pied-de-nez ce serait que cette phrase soit, de surcroît, fausse... - on est bien obligé d'écrire, de surcharger, c'est-à-dire: de cerner au plus près la certitude de n'être pas compris, de l'être de moins en moins serait-il plus juste d'écrire, à mesure que l'on rajoute aux mots des mots, une nouvelle couche de plâtre sur l'ancienne, elle-même déjà jaune et cloquée, elle-même palimpseste impudique, chancre souterrain se nourrissant de la pourriture des profondeurs. Donc, je m'imagine volontiers, moi l'écrivain, moi, justement, la belle âme, mon coeur, comme celui de Térence mesure de l'Humain - donc, de l'Inhumain -, prendre le lecteur par la main, et, me penchant un peu pour lui murmurer la douce mélodie de l'honnêteté, lui verser dans l'oreille le liquide poisseux comme une glu sentimentale, préparé amoureusement et avec quel soin infini !: "Voyons, cher lecteur, précieux innocent, comment ce que j'écris ne serait-il pas absolument transparent à ta lecture, à ton intelligence ? Crois-tu un seul instant que je puisse m'amuser de ces piètres jeux littéraires, où l'auteur machiavélique (certes, un Machiavel d'estaminet) dissimule, sous la patine absolument simple d'un style dénué de tout ornement, quelque secret de potache, s'évertue à cacher un mensonge - non pas tant celui d'une fausse confidence ou confession, que celui de ce qu'il écrit dans son ensemble: l'acte même d'écrire, le mensonge du langage tout entier -, d'autant plus discret qu'il contamine l'écriture, qu'il est cette écriture même ? La belle affaire qu'un mensonge mille fois ourdi et répété, tramé laborieusement sur des métiers à tisser vermoulus, tanné comme une peau de buffle centenaire ! Certes, il est vrai que je suis, comme d'autres qui n'ont rien à dire et qui font pourtant de cette absence de raison le motif de leur écriture - la maison Littérature est un bordel de vieilles filles rabougries comme des racines de Belladone -, un bavard, un incorrigible bavard; du moins, n'est- ce pas, mon honnêteté est-elle garantie par le fait que je suis dépourvu d'intentions précises..." Comme cela est beau, vraiment ! Donc rien, je vous le jure, pas la plus petite et sale tentation de faire ambigu, de prendre la pose, l'ignoble crampe de l'esthète: d'ailleurs, pour qui d'autre que moi mentirais-je ? Car je suis seul, ne l'ai pas déjà cent fois écrit ? et, de plus, je n'ai à ma disposition aucun miroir. (Fichu labeur, au passage, que celui de se transformer à ses propres yeux en étranger, alors que la grâce des grâces est de s'oublier). Eh bien !, je vous le demande, est-ce qu'on peut se mentir lorsqu'on ne dispose pas d'un miroir ? Au demeurant, attention, je me tais pour de bon si vous soupçonnez l'absolue sincérité de ce que je dis. Je me tais et... Et je m'en vais... Je déguerpis... Oui !... Je disparais comme un rat en déroute ou, mieux, (parce que, tout de même, je ne vois pas pour quel motif grotesque je me comparerais à un rat), je m'évanouis comme le chat fantasque Cheshire, qui accompagne Alice dans son périple merveilleux; mais il ne restera pas de moi, à la différence du félin de Carroll, qu'un sourire énigmatique; plutôt, j'en ai peur, une grimace de dépit, cet affaissement particulier des traits du visage qui caractérise la franchise blessée. Une vraie peine, c'est certain... Allez, allez ! Je me fiche, à dire vrai, d'être cru ou pas. *** Mais, rusé lecteur, mon adorable démon, n'est-ce pas, avec un haussement crane des épaules, le sourire complice de ton regard de furet que je suis en train de surprendre et qui me jette en pleine face, plus que mon mensonge que tu as bien vite découvert (je ne l'ai jamais caché, l'as-tu cru un instant ?; il ferait plutôt sourire par son air de ridicule emphase), la pitoyable illusion dans laquelle j'ai paru donner un instant, tomber comme une mouche enivrée dans un pot de confiture, l'illusion supérieurement délicieuse de l'originalité dont se pare celui qui fait voeu d'être absolument normal ? Et moi qui étais tout près de m'émouvoir ! Quelle larme onctueuse et chaude comme du miel j'allais verser sur ma feuille, en guise de viatique payé à ma propre exigence de sincérité... vraiment, cela eût été magnifique... Tu me gâches décidément un plaisir exquis, et rare, crois-moi cette fois: celui de l'innocence, tendue comme une caresse à l'extrême pointe, au dernier recès, à la "fine pointe" de la conscience ! L'innocence, la belle affaire... celle, en tout cas, de celui qui fait le simple geste de lever sa plume pour écrire est déjà une sinistre farce, une fade comédie, le putanat de la méprisable délectation morose - tous à présent, tous ils écrivent comme ils se vident un jour de déveine néphrétique - mais que dire alors de la prétentieuse complaisance de qui veut se blanchir grâce à l'écriture ! Oh ! Cet idiot-là ne craint sûrement pas le ridicule, ou bien, c'est que, tout bonnement, mais par quel miracle ?, il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de serrer, un soir qu'il traversait comme une ombre le pont d'une ville endormie, la main glissante d'un de ces hommes au dos voûté, au regard fuyant, ou plutôt, obsédé, oui, obsédé et donc fuyant, qu'on dirait perpétuellement absorbé par une question absolue, tenaillé par les pinces de quelque insecte saugrenu et vital qui le ronge. Un vrai miroir qui nous est tendu, enfin ! William Wilson qui rencontre son frère énigmatique, cette ombre famélique qui le suivait depuis des semaines... L'inconnu s'arrête, il parle déjà, il ne fait que cela, il semble même que cette rencontre bizarre ne soit pour lui qu'une occasion parmi tant d'autres de poursuivre son éternel monologue: « Bonsoir, monsieur... Quelle drôle de nuit, n'est-ce pas ? Ce froid... et cette lumière de léproserie filtrant de bas nuages ternes... ces gens à la démarche furtive, qui paraissent avalés... avalés par le sol plutôt que disparaître au loin, comme happés par quelque... douleur souveraine... la neige fondue se déposant lentement sur leurs habits fatigués... quelque impossibilité supérieure de fréquenter... trop longuement le royaume de l'Etre... On croirait pour un peu que le maître de cette farce sinistre va nous jouer un mauvais tour, et apparaître au coin d'une ruelle n'est-ce pas ?, drapé des vapeurs du soir, pour jouer au jeu des questions pressantes, aussi pâle qu'un mourant... Voyons: « Je suis celui que tu cherches depuis longtemps, noble voyageur... » Mais... Oui, cela aussi, cela surtout, vous avez mille fois raison de vous moquer, n'est... qu'une banalité de plus, en somme, un imprévu ridicule dans une nuit... dans une nuit... qui n'a rien d'une veillée de sorcières ma foi... d'un nocturne hanté de Walpurgis ! Et puis, vous avez tout à fait raison... Sophocle et Goethe sont morts, plus aucun Oedipe n'est là pour répondre à la bouche de la Sphinge, et le docteur Faust, s'il se trouvait projeté à notre époque, divertirait sans doute de leurs rhumatismes les nobles pensionnaires de quelque asile, lançant des éclairs vers les portraits des nobles Charcot qui ornent les murs... Mais... Oh !... Pardonnez-moi, où donc ai-je la tête !... L'atmosphère bizarre, quoi qu'on en dise, de cette nuit... et sans doute, allez, je vous le dis !, le spectacle, toujours instructif à mon âge, de certain jeu dangereux dans les bars - je dois vous avouer que j'ai un peu forcé sur... bon, passons... - font que... Où donc ai-je la tête ? Je me présente: Jean-Baptiste Clamence, votre serviteur... » Oui... Oui... Tu devines juste, je vois qu'il serait inutile de tenter de te tromper; par exemple en te faisant avaler, après ma fière entrée en matière, une autre sentence, pas moins fière, d'un acabit pas moins pompeux, que j'ai lue dans je ne sais plus quel livre (j'ai tellement lu ! Je n'ai même fait que cela tout au long de mon existence ridicule: parfois, certaine nuit de claire insomnie, il m'a semblé que l'aveugle Borges, ce lecteur monstrueux, me considérait avec une curieuse envie): "Je suis vide, mais je hais l'absence. Je suis l'ennui, mais je [mot illisible] sur le plaisir comme un fauve décuplé; le mutisme, mais mon cerveau s'affole dès que l'ornière complice du bavardage ne dévide plus sa vagabonde rigole sous mes pas. A dire vrai, je crois même que je hais l'écriture, - elle surtout, oui, elle !, elle surtout ! - dont je poserais avec délice le cou frais et nubile sur le billot pour lui trancher ses prétentions ridicules, et les mots je les hais aussi - je les hais !, te dis-je, je les hais ! Je suce lentement la substance froide qui est toute leur chair maigre: je ne l'avale pas mais je la recrache aussitôt, car je ne me remplis que de nuit." Et la nuit ne parle pas, tout le monde sait cela, hein ?, sauf dans le vers enflé du père Hugo, où elle est diablement loquace, intarissable comme une vieille fille presque aveugle, conservant sa méchanceté par la seule vertu mauvaise de son intarissable éloquence. [En somme ?], un peu comme le Nietzsche du Zarathoustra, autre expert en masques et ruses, autre beau morceau poétique d'illusoire sincérité. *** Pierre Boutang écrit: Qu'est-ce que l'avarice de Judas, sur le chemin de sa trahison ? [...] une surveillance jalouse, non seulement du trésor des douze, mais de la Nouvelle, qu'il a sûrement aimée et adorée autant que le plus aimant des apôtres; ce qu'il ne veut pas, en quoi il n'a pas confiance, c'est sa divulgation, qui, dans le cas de l'Evangile, coïncide paradoxalement avec l'acte de confier à chacun en particulier. La non- confiance ne le ramène pas au « garder », désormais intenable; elle le pousse à trahir, à désigner, à trahir pour de l'argent, en guettant l'occasion, et le moyen de désignation sera le baiser à celui qui est trahi, afin que l'amour même, que tout amour, se trouve gaspillé d'un seul coup, jeté dans le commerce du monde. Absence de transition, eut écrit en rouge le professeur de mon adolescence, soulignant son agacement d'un double trait énergique, s'il avait pu lire ma prose insonore. Seulement, il ignorait sans doute que, même à cette lointaine époque, rien ne transitait dans ma cervelle bourdonnante que quelques mots insipides, fatigués de passer comme des pigeons de foire devant la minuscule gueule noire qui une fois encore allait viser à côté. Trente deniers pour prix du Verbe ! Trente deniers temporels, trente deniers à l'effigie de César (Péguy), trente deniers qui servirent ensuite à l'achat du champ du sang, Hakeldama, marne ô combien fameuse matelassée de plus de calvaires que l'autre, où pourtant plusieurs dizaines de milliers moururent: Oh ! des champs sont fatals, des charniers sont célèbres, / mais pas un lieu sur terre / Ne te passe en horreur, funèbre Haceldama ! Quelle misère, pour le pauvre Judas qui, Jetant alors les pièces dans le sanctuaire..., cracha ses entrailles en dédommagement... Le moins rusé des profiteurs eût exigé plus, le moins expérimenté des agioteurs en eût tiré un meilleur salaire. Trente deniers, trente misérable rondelles de métal, d'ailleurs rendues, pour vendre Dieu, et l'on continue de parler de la rapacité légendaire des Juifs, et l'histoire de l'Occident qui continue de se plaire à magnifier, dans la figure du traditor, du mercator pessimus, la passion de l'argent ! Kierkegaard s'amuse de constater quel piètre financier eût fait Judas, si, le transplantant à notre époque où l'argent hurle à travers le monde, on l'eût comparé à l'une des ces ouailles aurifères dont l'Eglise regorge: la plus grande valeur marchande jamais parue ici-bas sur laquelle on a investi des millions de quadrillons... vendu trente sicles ! Léon Bloy écrit quant à lui, à propos de ceux-ci, une phrase difficile, injurieuse: Judas est leur type, leur prototype et leur surtype, ou, si l'on veut, le paradigme certain des ignobles et sempiternelles conjugaisons de leur avarice, à ce point qu'on les croirait tous sortis, en même temps que les intestins, du ventre crevé de ce brocanteur de Dieu. Apparemment, celui-là n'était guère représentatif de son espèce; à moins qu'il ne faille voir dans ce troc malhabile, dont l'écho lointain se trouve chez Jérémie, comme toujours avec Bloy, quelque rigoureuse et solitaire parabole du Livre, indépassable scandale aux yeux de qui ne met pas en joue, comme le Pèlerin de l'Absolu, la cible divine... Léon le Grand, dans un de ses sermons, ne voit dans cet acte rien d'essentiel: d'ailleurs, il commence par rejeter l'importance du prix concédé à Judas, ce qui rend odieux ton marché criminel, dit-il, ce n'est pas tant d'avoir estimé le Seigneur à vil prix, (mais, idée étonnante), que d'avoir vendu le Rédempteur, le tien aussi, de peur d'avoir pitié de toi. Ainsi privé du secours surnaturel qui l'eût sauvé, c'est à Judas qu'incombe désormais le rôle de pêcheur d'homme: il ne sera que rédempteur inversé, comme Clamence qui lui ne s'est pas pendu. Alors que le Christ eût pardonné le traître qui L'a livré - sans doute même l'a-t-il pardonné par avance, sachant ce qu'il allait faire -, celui-ci, sans même consentir à une pitié de soi que le plus infortuné des chiens éprouverait à l'endroit de son malheur... il se suicide... D'où il apparaît très nettement que l'homme pour l'homme [phrases raturées] pour moi, je tiens mes piètres mensonges pour de ridicules tours de prestidigitateur fatigué, je ne puis sûrement pas dire, comme Baudelaire pastichant Térence, que je suis mon propre bourreau. Je suis une espèce de grand seigneur chinois fatigué [lignes raturées] ma déconvenue prévisible, je me contente d'ailleurs de verser chichement quelques pincées de sel sur les petites gueules voraces, sans même vouloir les assoiffer. C'est sans doute que tout nous épuise, et d'abord le Mal qui rêve d'une scène de théâtre et qui n'a qu'un boyau puant et mal éclairé pour ses tours de passe- passe. *** Peu de choses sur Judas, un déficit d'informations réelles, de première main (je ne tiens pas compte bien sûr des broderies oedipiennes de la Légende dorée; autre banalité que de remarquer la persistance des figures tragiques, leur fascination sur nos esprits: Caïn, Absalon, Barabbas, le Satan de Milton, Lord Jim...), en plus contradictoires. Et puis, dès qu'on fouille un peu sérieusement, Dieu !, c'est que chaque verset, chaque mot de la Bible devient puits infini, où sombrer corps et âme: ainsi du nom même de Judas, Iscariote, dont la leçon varie d'un synoptique à l'autre, 'I s k a r i w J (Iscarioth) chez Marc et Luc, 'I s k a r i w t h x (l'Iscariote) chez Matthieu: s'agit-il de cet homme de Qeriyyot (Isch Qeriot) dont Jean affirme que la nuit est sa demeure ? Cette localité est-elle une région de la terre appartenant à la tribu de Juda que mentionne le Livre de Josué [15, 25], Qeriyyot-Hèçrôn, ou bien s'agit-il de l'île sur laquelle échoue le berceau de l'enfant abandonné par ses parents horrifiés ? Ou encore, Judas serait-il comme son ombre Barrabas un Zélote, un de ces fanatiques envieux de la libération des Juifs, un de ces violents jaloux bien décidés à en découdre avec l'occupant ? (Iscarioth pourrait alors être le calque araméen du latin sicarius, mot signifiant "maquisard", correspondant au grec Zélotès). Je ne sais. Personne ne sait. Quelque fou a peut-être passé sa vie entière sur le rébus du nom de Judas. Belle folie. Sur l'énigmatique figure, se développant tout autour du tronc invisible comme une liane saprophyte, se nourrit l'inextinguible floraison des octopodes de la légende, de l'invérifiable on-dit colporté de bouche en bouche, galvaudé mais enrichi, tronqué puis rapiécé de bouche en bouche, démembré comme le fut le corps d'Osiris, tandis que, comme une petite pelote d'envie, hors d'atteinte de notre compréhension, demeure, seul et inchangé, le coeur secret de cet homme : Caïn, en fin de compte, le premier des meurtriers, marcheur infatigable paralysé par le barda du mythe, comme lui d'ailleurs marqué au front, selon Vincenzo Monti, présente un cas similaire: Alors Justice le saisit et, sur le Mont, Ayant trempé son doigt dans le sang de Jésus, Ecrivit avec lui sur le front du Maudit, La sentence d'une lamentation immortelle et infinie Mais on aurait tort de chercher un frère à Judas (ou un remplaçant aussi piètre que Mathias; Abel, quant à lui, eut Seth dont le fils Enosh, nous dit la Genèse, fut le premier qui invoqua Dieu), comme Abel pour Caïn qui peut-être, quoi qu'on en dise, s'est fidèlement acquitté de la garde du frère, tous deux réconciliés sous la plume christique de Bloy: Agnus Bajulans Ego Lignum Crucis Amanter Infamiam Nobilitavi: Moi l'agneau qui porte le bois, j'ai anobli l'infamie de la Croix. Que pourrait dire, à ce sujet, Judas, qui s'y pendit honteusement ? Quelle tragique proximité aussi, entre les deux figures, toutes deux, comme des pierres lancées dans un lac, au centre des concentriques vagues de l'incompréhension qui nous repoussent vers la rive ! Quel infini éloignement aussi, entre celui qui tue son frère, qui donc tue le Christ préfiguré par Abel, bien que Dieu appose sur son front le sceau de l'intouchable, et celui qui dénonce Dieu par sa propre déroute, son propre sacrifice inutile: dans le premier cas, les vaguelettes provoquées par le projectile s'éloignent du point de l'impact vers l'extérieur, tandis que, dans le second, ces mêmes vagues paraissent attirées vers le centre, qui est puits perpétuel générant son propre avalement. J'ai écrit sur le papier cette image, presque sans y penser. Elle m'obsède depuis comme un soleil noir, un de ces exotiques astres qui, aux confins de l'univers, font le vide autour d'eux en avalant la lumière qui ne peut les fuir. Y aurait-il une limite à la miséricorde divine, avalée dans l'éternité par la gueule du vorace traître comme Satan selon Dante dévore Judas, l'un et l'autre paralysés par la glace de la Giudecca (la zone de Judas) ? Demande-t-elle notre aide, cette prière débile, implore-t-il notre secours, ce Dieu malingre prêché par Hans Jonas et, dans ce cas, devons-nous faire comme le jeune Bernanos, devons-nous payer une messe pour Judas ? Cette métaphore de l'engloutissement infini n'est-elle pas aussi la représentation la plus inversement parfaite de l'acte d'auto-création perpétuellement jeune et inengendré qu'est Dieu ? A moins que le frère espéré de Judas soit Pierre, ou... Ainsi Judas prenait sur soi les péchés du monde. (Lanza del Vasto) Judas est nécessaire au monde. Mais est nécessaire aussi, beaucoup moins que Judas, quelque chose comme le valet de Judas. (Paul Gadenne) *** Voici le rêve que j'ai fait la nuit dernière. Je ne crois pas aux présages, je les tiens plutôt pour de ridicules coïncidences; je ne le transcris maladroitement, sommairement (puisqu'il m'a semblé que, dans mon long cauchemar, plusieurs pénibles ascensions se sont succédées) que pour faire étalage de ma bizarre configuration d'esprit. Je me dis que, un jour sans doute, quelque Champollion parviendra à déchiffrer réellement la pierre de Rosette de nos rêves, découvrant alors l'aigle qui sûrement s'y cache, plutôt que ce colibri lubrique capturé à la glu de son sperme par Freud. Autre précision: on m'a dit et répété, depuis que j'ai laissé traîner cette prose sous les yeux d'un imbécile philosophe - qu'il soit maudit pour avoir frelaté de supercherie mon innocence -, que la trame de ce morceau ressemblait étrangement aux séquences simultanées de la contemporaine angoisse d'Ab. [Abraham ? La comparaison étant alors établie avec l'ouverture de Crainte et Tremblement de Kierkegaard ?] Voici, donc, le rêve: Je suis arrivé, après une longue marche qui a duré plusieurs semaines - je ne saurais au juste dire combien de jours -, au bas d'une toute petite colline qui était le seul relief appréciable d'un paysage absolument insignifiant, plongé depuis des millénaires à ce qu'il me sembla, sans que mes yeux ne paraissent le moins du monde incommodés par l'abrasive limaille de roche, dans le poudroiement âcre d'une très fine poussière, rose comme un dessous de paupière. Je dois dire que celle-ci, recouvrant chaque pouce du sol, ne facilita pas ma progression jusqu'au sommet de la colline, laquelle depuis longtemps avait frappé mon esprit par son étonnante ressemblance avec un crâne: elle seule, se détachant chaque matin sur l'horizon, offrait dans l'absolue platitude du paysage une impureté à quoi le regard s'accrochait avidement, une espèce de dôme luisant que briquait le soleil, comme l'os dégarni de quelque géant enfoncé de toute sa hauteur dans le sol. Bien sûr, étant encore fort éloigné de cette minuscule concrétion, je ne pouvais encore voir clairement quelle était sa forme; j'en avais simplement la certitude roide et instinctive, je savais qu'il s'agissait d'un crâne. Mais, comme je ne suis pas totalement certain de la réalité de ce phénomène, qui a peut-être bien été causé par ma trop longue marche dans ces terres noires et empoisonnées sur lesquelles rôde, à une certaine heure de la nuit, une vapeur louche et solennelle, la respiration sans doute, funeste et majestueuse comme la dérive d'une banquise, de l'âme noire de la vallée de Josaphat, je me contentai de fixer ce qui chaque jour était au loin un point un peu plus gros, jusqu'à finalement se dresser formidablement devant moi. J'arrivai enfin sur le plateau que formait le sommet de la colline: elle était plate, alors que j'avais cru la voir ronde et lisse. Comme le savant entomologiste observant le minuscule cadavre de l'insecte étrange et très rare, peut-être unique, et qui, revenu auprès de ses compagnons d'aventure, relate l'improbable découverte - même sans vie, elle est encore d'un prix inestimable -, laissez-moi vous décrire exactement ce que j'ai trouvé sur le sommet de la petite montagne. Il y avait une grande croix, rabotée de son tronçon supérieur, ce qui fait qu'elle ressemblait à un T. A la base de la traverse verticale, je remarquai une carcasse toute recroquevillée, peut-être celle d'un agneau, si j'en jugeai par la taille et la forme encore reconnaissable - je connais bien ces bêtes paisibles, puisque je suis le berger d'un grand troupeau qu'il m'a fallu confier à mon ami Shadrak afin d'entreprendre mon long voyage - de la petite masse momifiée. Je posai la main sur la surface brillante, absolument lisse, élastique mais ferme comme un très vieux cuir: la charogne semblait bouger, elle hoquetait de temps à autre, comme soulevée du dedans par les combustions ultimes d'une vie grouillante et invisible. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien incuber à l'intérieur du petit cocon de chair morte ? Tout autour de la croix, chacun orienté vers un coin de l'horizon, il y avait quatre monticules de terre ou de roche, je ne sais, qui me paraissaient monter la garde face à un péril que je ne pouvais imaginer, absent. Je délaissai la petite pelote marbrée et m'approchai des statues: je crus deviner à leur surface quelques détails presque effacés par le vent formidable, comme des formes qui auraient pu suggérer trois paires d'ailes, l'une recouvrant les pieds de la statue, l'autre les yeux, la dernière enfin cachée dans le dos. Je m'approchai de nouveau de la croix et levai la tête vers son sommet: elle me paraissait très haute, beaucoup plus haute que je ne l'avais cru tout d'abord, lorsque j'étais en bas de la colline, et je m'étonnai fort de n'avoir su apprécier plus tôt l'imposante stature de la construction. Presque invisible dans l'obscurité verdâtre qui engloutissait tout, je pouvais discerner, à mi-hauteur de l'énorme édifice, une forme petite et desséchée, figure chétive moins reconnaissable encore que la charogne fossilisée de la bête à ses pieds. Deux jambes bizarrement tordues et enchevêtrées, deux bras démesurément étirés qui semblaient vouloir prolonger la traverse latérale de la Croix (une espèce de moignon informe débordait même d'un des côtés, comme si elle voulait indiquer une direction particulière), un tronc maigre, lacéré d'entailles noircies dans lesquelles la poussière avait créé de minuscules fondrières, une tête enfin qui ne mérite pas ce nom, puisque le vide semblait déborder seul des vastes orbites sombres qui avaient dévoré ce qui autrefois fut un visage: voilà qui fut jadis un corps d'homme, une face d'homme, - la Face ! - mais à présent depuis longtemps retournés à l'état minéral desquels ils avaient l'un et l'autre émergé à grand-peine, pour une éclosion de vie mort-née aussi éphémère que dérisoire, pour un dérisoire clignement d'yeux brûlés par l'acide du vent vinaigré de sable, brûlés par la lumière rouge de la trahison pénombrant le paysage desséché, pour un formidable battement de colère face à la stupéfaction des marchands du temple, pour des pleurs d'homme affligé face à l'étonnement de Lazare ressuscité des morts, face à la beauté de la vie des hommes, leurs peines innombrables, leurs joies maigres et enfantines, leurs pauvres mensonges de bois, leurs femmes aussi, la plus belle d'entre elles, la pécheresse, quelques années partagées avec eux en somme, juste le temps d'apprendre à aimer la chaude création, ses matins sonores, claquants comme le fouet, avant de partir: non pas disparaître, comme un fantôme inconstant, une idole bavarde, mais simplement: partir, c'est-à-dire, dans le matin clair comme l'eau dormante d'une vasque, bientôt bouillant comme le venin du scorpion, sans que le plus petit souffle d'air ne dédaigne de s'affairer autour de la brindille luisante de rosée, retourner simplement à l'état d'oeuf minéral et imputrescible, sans que désormais le plus petit brandon de chaleur ne vivifie le coeur desséché comme une pierre, et que la plus élémentaire trace de pensée ne réchauffe les lobes de ce qui n'était plus qu'une petite boule de chair cendreuse. Tout cela, les rêves et les joies, les peines et les colères immenses, la ronde des soleils dans les yeux de la femme légère, emmagasiné dans cette petite pelote de déjection brunie par le tannin des siècles, rigolée par le pissat du sable jaune, recroquevillée sur elle-même, comme pour mieux résister aux vents mauvais de la nuit, cette boule qui fut un homme - et quel homme ! le Dieu fait homme ! -, à présent noyau d'obscurité, coeur de ténèbres, le poing fermé du Néant. Je suis rapidement descendu du sommet de la colline morte; dans l'air sec de la nuit, âpre comme de la poudre de roche, seul le hurlement du vent dérangeait la parfaite immobilité du paysage. *** Il y a de ces atmosphères, transparentes comme l'eau des sources, claires comme l'eau bleue du désert, merveilleuses plages dans lesquelles s'étourdit la lumière - une vierge n'oserait s'y contempler, un rayon de lune venir y boire sa lampée ! -, dont le poison invisible ronge par avance la main fine et blanche qui se creuse pour accueillir le liquide précieux, corrompt la narine délicate qui frémit en humant le vénéneux fumet, saponifie la chair translucide des poumons: nous avons tous respiré le même air, c'est évident, seulement rares sont ceux qui, comme moi, dans l'entière et ridicule assurance de se savoir contaminés un peu plus à chaque descente nouvelle de l'air vicié le long des colonnes fragiles de chair, prennent plaisir à respirer, à humer le fumet acide. «J'ai péché, dit-il, en livrant un sang innocent.» Mais ils dirent: «Que nous importe ? A toi de voir.» Jetant alors les pièces dans le sanctuaire, il se retira et s'en alla se pendre. Dans la nuit, Je suis tout près, Seigneur... Gegriffen schon, Herr, ineinander verkrallt, als wär der Leih eines jeden von uns dein Leib, Herr. Tout près... *** Je ne suis que poison, [Phrases raturées]. [Une ?] outre informe, toute pleine de l'antique mensonge, une éponge inédite, l'inverse de celle de Saint Augustin, dont chaque creux est un petit ver de pourriture noire nourri au plus délectable des mets: ma propre conscience, somptueuse croupe des abîmes, est ouverte comme une charogne copulatoire à toutes les saillies du dégoût, à tous les baisements de la honte. J'ai dit, je crois, que le Christ eût pardonné le traître; il l'eût plutôt maudit, ce qu'il a fait d'ailleurs !, rejetant les prières du malheureux, d'un regard le condamnant au cachot éternel où règnent les tourments sans nombre ni fin: c'est que le Fils, si doux avec les humbles, n'a guère de temps à perdre avec les forts, ceux dont la colère rougeoyante ou la malice durcit les muscles. Nous sommes tout près, Seigneur, tout près et saisissables. Nah sind wir, Herr, nahe und greifbar. *** ... Judas, un fort ! Allons, que penser d'une telle sottise !... Qu'on me serve une autre rengaine, celle-ci est par trop stupide... J'imagine les brusques flambées de la volonté du malheureux, les atermoiements, les retournements honteux, la rage aussi de ne pas parvenir à se décider, toute cette étrange danse que le pleutre exécute avec une partenaire imaginaire, sa conscience, sur laquelle rejeter la faute, comme si, suprême ruse de Celui qui mène le bal, il dansait avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, équilibriste fatigué, sur la corde du vide. La honte aussi, la honte de ne pouvoir contraindre son corps à détester le vide, ce qui serait encore refuser l'inéluctable. Alors que c'est l'inverse, rigoureusement; alors que le vide l'attire fanatiquement, qu'il est déjà, lui-même, Judas, vide, que le néant a pris la place, dans sa pauvre cervelle d'idiot, du petit ver qui se tortillait, comme si on l'avait posé sur une plaque de fer chauffée à blanc. Dans l'esprit du traître, le débat, aussi étrange que cela paraisse, a vite été évacué: peut-être même n'a-t-il jamais existé, car l'irréparable ne souffre pas le moindre débat, l'instant crucial de la lutte ayant sans doute moins détruit que vidé l'apôtre de sa substance, de sa volonté. Judas ne s'est certes pas montré, comme l'autre, "fort contre Dieu": il n'a eu qu'à se laisser glisser, avaler par la gueule grande ouverte, d'autant moins effrayante qu'elle était adorable, déjà acquise, comme on dit, à sa cause misérable... Alors ? Quel est le problème ? Pourquoi veut-on à tout prix - le prix de plusieurs siècles de questions posées sans jamais aucune réponse - que celui qui a vendu Dieu ait eu à souffrir les interminables arguties d'une intelligence de sophiste, qu'il ait eu à mimer les modernes jérémiades qui inondent les pamphlets de nos penseurs désabusés ? Je me dis que si je comprends les pauvres débats que Judas tint avec lui-même, c'est que je dois lui ressembler, que, tout comme Judas, je représente l'un de ces médiocres que nous côtoyons sans les voir, transparents, traversés par la lumière blafarde de notre propre ennui, miroir de leur petite vie inexpugnablement vide... Trempant alors la bouchée, il la prend et la donne à Judas, fils de Simon Iscariote. Après la bouchée, alors Satan entra en lui. Cette entrée - entrée en matière, car Judas n'est, à partir de ce moment, plus une personne - est une évacuation. Nous sommes loin de l'entrée triomphale de la Bête dans le pauvre corps des possédées de Louvain, de Loudun ou de Salem. Certes pas une évacuation du scandale: la pierre se dresse, noire et immense, sur laquelle la petite barque de saint Pierre est parvenu à planter son ancre. Voici l'image la plus nette de l'état de damnation, sous la plume de l'errant chérubinique: Vraiment pauvre est celui qui ne tend plus vers rien. Que Dieu même se donne à lui, il ne Le prend. On m'objectera que, dans l'esprit de Silesius, il n'y là rien d'autre que la volonté extatique d'abolir, pour trouver Dieu, toute volonté propre. Rien d'autre encore qu'un paradoxal distique dont l'énormité de la proposition, en offrant à l'esprit du lecteur l'ascension du rugueux avers de la déraison, veut suspendre le fade processus de cristallisation de la raison, et faire souffler sur la congère le simoun de la folie. Oui. Tout cela, et encore bien d'autres choses. Mais, je le répète, je vois dans cette suspension sine die l'image de la damnation. Or, Judas n'est-il pas celui d'entre les douze qui a le plus agi, le plus désiré, certes follement, le plus aimé ? Judas a servi la Parole parce qu'il L'aimait follement: il a pris Dieu en Le livrant, mais c'est Dieu qui n'a pas voulu Se donner à lui, demandant qu'on écarte la coupe d'ivresse. *** A moi. Triste épave colonisée par quelques larves, j'ai l'aspect reluisant d'une carcasse gangrenée de gros bubons rouges qui à certaine heure, obéissant à quelque souveraine injonction spasmique, lâchent comme un voile de pudeur un épais méat blanchâtre et vaguement lumineux, que les rares poissons des profondeurs se dépêchent de gober goulûment, avant qu'il ne s'effrite et se dissolve dans l'eau trouble, comme si j'étais la piteuse reine sémaphorique autour de laquelle luit tranquillement la noria des monstres mous: je peux bien alors vouloir intercéder pour lui, (plus misérable que moi certes, pas moins frère), offrir ma crasse et mon corps malade pour prix de sa crasse et de sa vermine - et mon âme aussi peut-être, lépreuse comme le reste. Il n'a pas le droit de refuser mon aide, la main que je lui tends de bon coeur. Non, il n'a pas le droit. Qui d'autre le ferait ? Le royaume des ténèbres a de ces communications, inverses et mystérieuses tranchées creusées dans la Marne d'aucune fraternité. Déjà happés, Seigneur, cramponnés l'un en l'autre, comme si le corps de chacun d'entre nous était ton corps, Seigneur. Judas, je veux que... je t'objurgue... Judas... N'as-tu vraiment désiré rien d'autre que l'accélération de la mission du Christ quand, dépité de comprendre qu'Il ne serait pas le Justicier absolu installant les Juifs dans leur triomphe de sang face à l'ennemi romain, tu as vu comme en rêve le tronc noueux qui te servirait de piédestal ? A-t-on raison de penser que tout ce que l'on a raconté sur toi n'est que mensonge ? Etant le Fils de Dieu, Jésus connaissait tout, / Et le Sauveur savait que ce Judas, qu'il aime, / Il ne le sauvait pas, se donnant tout entier, écrit Péguy. Bien, reprenons l'antienne. Si tout ce qui a été écrit sur Judas est faux, je n'ai aucune raison particulière de croire que mes idées au sujet de l'apôtre sont radicalement neuves; toujours, une nouvelle information, un apocryphe inconnu réduiront à néant mes efforts, et le monde est infini, pas vrai ? et la littérature aussi, évidemment, alors ? Quelle prétention que la mienne ! Ne suis-je pas aussi ridicule que l'enquêteur qui, plaçant un dernier reste de confiance dans la cohérence du monde, au coeur même de la folie des hommes, parie qu'il va reconstituer le crime odieux sur lequel il use ses hypothèses, et surtout, semble certain que, tôt ou tard, il trouvera le motif secret qui a conduit au meurtre, la cause cachée déclenchant l'effet. Finalement, ce dernier témoigne encore pour la grandeur de l'esprit, la bête concaténation des épistémologues contournée, saupoudrée même par la poudre magique du hasard; donc, le Mal est toujours réintégré par un coup de baguette magique et, papa-lapin, à l'aise dans le chapeau à l'abri des regards, va faire quelques petits à son éternel adversaire, qui ne partage avec lui qu'une seule chose, mais une chose déterminante pour la marche du monde: sa frénésie dévorante, sa fringale reproductrice, Claudel écrivant le fameux proverbe portugais en ouverture d'une de ses pièces les plus célèbres ! Optimisme béat ! Stupidité de l'homme qui croit que le Mal est quelque chose qui ne peut échapper aux rets de son esprit: c'est toujours le programme socialiste, même si le pessimisme de rigueur dilue un peu la sauce trop épaisse ! Judas est celui que nul ne peut comprendre, dont aucune parole, dont aucun geste, dont aucune pensée ne peut tenter d'approcher le noir mystère. Essaiera-t-on de l'aimer, selon la vieille rengaine du précepte catholique ? Aimer celui qui a refusé l'Amour, croit- on que je suis quelque chose comme un nouveau Christ ? L'amour dévorant se casse les dents sur ce rocher noir et amère, plus escarpé que le rocher de Brighton, l'amour dévorant comme le feu souffle sur ce bloc de glace et épuisera la chaleur de mille milliards d'univers avant qu'un frémissement ne ridule la surface sans aucune aspérité du monolithe noir, posé sur le seuil du Néant comme un Sphinx muet. *** J'ai versé du plomb fondu dans un grand trou d'eau froide, creusé à même le sol gelé, puis, après un court instant pendant lequel j'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai regardé au fond pour voir l'image qui s'y était formée. Rien... qu'une petite boule grisâtre, parfaitement sphérique, sans la moindre aspérité visible à l'oeil nu, comme si elle était mordue par un acide invisible, attirée sur son propre centre par quelque force mauvaise, très concentrée, sans autre souci que celui de ne pas se gaspiller, s'éparpiller. En plus, comme si la résolution d'une seule énigme ne suffisait point à la perverse attention de mon gardien, voici qu'une deuxième m'a été proposée: elle réside dans une visite nocturne qui, je le crois du moins, n'est peut- être rien d'autre qu'énervement de mon imagination malade. Hier soir, peu après que j'ai joué à l'aruspice de faubourg, Agesilas Santander est venu me rendre visite. Que dois-je lire dans ce présage ? Sans doute nothing is but what is not... Mais... Je sais bien que, depuis la plus haute antiquité (ne vous ai-je pas déjà dit que j'avais lu énormément ?), la sphère est l'attribut suréminent de Dieu, de part sa perfection insurpassable et l'économie miraculeuse de sa forme: ainsi, Xénophane de Colophon, dégoûté par l'anthropomorphisme ridicule des dieux grecs tels qu'ils apparaissaient chez Homère, suggéra que le divin n'était pas autre chose qu'une boule; idée reprise dans le Timée de Platon, par Parménide ou Empédocle le Sicilien, tandis que le trois fois muet Hermès, auteur d'une infinité d'ouvrages dont le célèbre Asclépios, affirma dans cet ouvrage que Dieu est une sphère intelligible, dont le centre est partout et la circonférence nulle part. Ensuite Le Roman de la Rose redécouvre la sentence en l'attribuant à Platon, puis Rabelais dans son Pantagruel, avant que sainte Françoise Romaine ne voit Dieu comme un cercle immense, rond et splendide, et que Pascal ne s'horrifie, dans une phrase mille fois répétée (lui-même, ne l'a-t-il pas lue chez Montaigne et chez Marin Mersenne ?), non plus désormais de Dieu, mais de la Nature qui est une sphère infinie dont le centre est partout, la circonférence nulle part. J'ai écrit "ne s'horrifie" car Pascal avait d'abord écrit une sphère effroyable. Voyons: Dieu est une sphère qui englobe tout le visible et l'invisible, le présent, le passé et le futur, le possible et l'impossible, ce qui est et ce qui n'est pas, n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais. Il semble évident que cette sphère englobe aussi Judas, non moins le Diable, puisque, si tel n'était pas le cas, Dieu ne serait plus parfait, Dieu ne serait plus Dieu, Dieu ne serait plus rien. Dès lors posée cette banalité faussement syllogistique, que conclure de l'affaire de la Trahison ? Ou bien, si Dieu n'a pas su que Judas trahirait un jour son Fils, était-Il imparfait; ou bien, s'Il le savait effectivement de toute éternité, faut-il admettre qu'Il a aimé l'homme au point de lui livrer Son propre Fils (avec toutes les accusations d'un Dieu ne craignant pas d'emprunter, pour servir Ses desseins, des voies obliques, diaboliques): mais comment pourrions-nous comprendre une telle trame ? A moins que Judas, comme cela se voit dans certaines représentations imagées du Moyen-Age où le Démon trône dans son propre royaume, n'appartienne pas à la sphère divine, mais à une autre, inconcevable, incoordonnable en somme avec la toute-prééminence de notre univers: l'une et l'autre ne sont pas comme deux entités ou substances éternelles et antagonistes, fadaise manichéenne, mais bel et bien une seule et unique chose, la surface d'une sphère et son espace intérieur, de sorte que si gonfle cette sphère - puisque le Bien veut occuper le plus de volume - dans le même temps le Mal, ou sa superficie, s'étend de cette expansion infinie, respiration intérieur et battement du coeur. Encore une fois, comment rendre compte de cela ? Judas est le secret, l'unique Secret de Dieu. Comprendre Judas, ce serait Le comprendre, puisque c'est à partir de sa trahison que le Christ, pour nous (c'est-à-dire pour nous, ouailles de l'Eglise) est devenu visible. *** [Début de paragraphe illisible] sans nul doute. La littérature ment, ai-je déjà dit: oui, comment ne le ferait-elle pas puisqu'elle est la parole, le verbe jailli une fois d'une bouche dont nous n'avons pas idée: elle est le Verbe je dis bien (vous voyez que je vais plus loin que Herder et Hamann), il n'y aucune image là-dedans et que, depuis sa naissance-expulsion, suivant sa propre route, inverse de celle qui l'eût ramenée auprès de la Porte gardée par l'épée flamboyante, à jamais condamnée, comme une toupie folle qui ne trouve plus rien de solide où amarrer sa giration perpétuelle, un ogre androgyne qui dévorerait sa propre chair (meurtrier depuis le commencement) en parcourant les pentes muettes des siècles, dans l'inconcevable épuisement d'elle-même par elle-même, voudrait-on, mais alors, par quel miracle inédit ?, qu'elle retourne à... Dieu ? Prie, Seigneur, adresse-nous ta prière, nous sommes tout près. Reprendre Sa parole ! Mais alors, Dieu rentrerait en Dieu et ne serait plus ? Elle ment, ai-je dit: car elle ne s'aime pas ? Car elle ne peut se pardonner son errance et aussi, peut-être, pardonner à l'Autre de l'avoir lâchée si promptement ? L'explication est courte, sonne faux: elle ment car elle ne regarde rien d'autre, ne peut regarder rien d'autre qu'elle-même; or, dans le mensonge, il y a cette sorte de refus de la transparence du regard d'autrui, du grand air, cette concentration sur soi qui est refus de la dispersion: Dieu ne regarde que Dieu, Dieu ne parle que de Dieu (Dieu, depuis le Commencement, n'articule qu'une seule et même parole, dans laquelle tient toute science, tout mensonge: mais, pour Dieu, le mensonge c'est l'extérieur, l'extérieur impensable de Dieu). Pourtant, reste une question: comment, dans cette destitution primordiale de la parole qui n'est que dévoration patiente, la froide et délectable mutilation du bourreau qui fouille sa propre chair comme s'il cherchait dans ses profondeurs quelque trésor, comment pourrait-il se glisser le cathéter minuscule et douloureux de la conscience, cette ridicule fente de lumière, afin que la littérature sache qu'elle ment ?, et comment l'écrivain, en admettant toujours qu'il ne se leurre point par l'effet d'une excessive indulgence, pourrait-il savoir qu'il ment, s'étant fait le thuriféraire d'un éloignement initial qui est d'abord un abandon, une trahison, si, lui aussi, est obligé de se dévorer vivant: va-t-on demander au désespéré de ne pas quitter des yeux le miroir qui le reflète se mutilant, devenir autre en somme, extérieur, spectateur de sa propre misère indicible ? Eh ! quel secours, alors, espérer du Ciel ! C'est bien assez que les démons se chargent de la besogne: que l'ange de lumière daigne nous enseigner ce qu'il en est de notre incurable misère, rompe la glace du miroir trompeur !  
  
Le Mensonge de la littérature... sa Trahison... son Extinction, sa Mort, ce ne sont là que de grands mots suspects utilisés par ce vieux Sphinx embu et podagre, Blanchot l'obscur. Si la vieille dame périt, c'est que, comme Narcisse vétéran, elle n'aura pas réussi à détourner ses yeux de son propre reflet bleuâtre, qu'elle s'étouffera sous le caparaçon de son maquillage, qu'elle sombrera en engloutissant les contreforts qui l'étayaient inutilement. Ah ! Un vrai matin, un vrai matin clair, et que sonne le rire d'enfant des rivières chatouillées par la rosée du soleil. Reprenons à rebours le voyage d'Urien, et que le faune sordide s'enlise dans ses fades paludes ! *** On accuse Gide d'être insincère, de pratiquer complaisamment [paragraphe raturé]. La certitude de me condamner en me dévorant est ce qui me fait mentir, et inversement. A son tour, Judas, celui qui allait le livrer, lui demanda: «Serait-ce moi, Rabbi ?» - «Tu l'as dit», répond Jésus. *** Trahir le Verbe pour Le sauver, c'est se faire le plus illustre porteur, ou traducteur - trans-dare - du corps blasphémé de l'homme qui est, comme le dit Unamuno, "enarbolado", enarbré à Dieu, la planche littérale du salut sinon compromis. D'où l'absurdité de vouloir réhabiliter Judas - notre époque de femmelettes se mêle de tout réhabiliter -, de se faire l'avocat du diable, (avec Gurdjieff, ou même De Quincey; avec Roger Caillois écrivant: le Lâche et le Traître. En réalité le Courageux et le Loyal par excellence, celui dont la faiblesse était nécessaire, et l'autre si dévoué qu'il accepta par amour d'être à jamais marqué par le stigmate de la félonie), qui est bien trop haut dans la lumière coupante du Mal. Aucune injure n'est trop exagérée pour condamner la trahison, ces injures ne s'ajoutant pas, comme l'âme femelle pourrait le croire, à la punition du suicide, mais, d'avance acceptées, constituant en quelque sorte le gain escompté du marchandage. [Paragraphe illisible] en somme, l'esprit seul pouvait trahir l'Esprit. Judas cultivé (comme le pensent Claudel ou Lanza del Vasto) ?; oui, sans doute, mais là n'est pas sa faculté maîtresse (car trop d'intelligence préserve en quelque sorte d'avoir à choisir aussi radicalement que l'Iscariote l'a fait. Voyez l'annulation du choix par un Teste ou un Ouine)... et jeune aussi, car l'acte de trahison est encore le signe de la passion: on ne trahit que celui à qui on reste encore attaché. Peut-être même le plus jeune des apôtres, un de ces personnages adolescents chers à Bernanos, l'impatience même - la jeunesse, c'est l'impatience: Tertullien dit cela du Démon -, la bouche non encore polluée par la salive amère du bavardage, qui rêve perpétuellement, et qui, en toute innocence, trahirait son ami le plus cher sans s'en rendre compte, sans penser à mal, jaloux qu'on offense seulement ses pieds par l'obole d'un nectar trop pauvre. Pierre Boudot écrit: Le traître, ai-je dit, c'est celui qui parle au mauvais moment. La trahison n'est pas dans le mot, mais dans ce que Judas fait de lui. Un son incongru au milieu du silence dans lequel Jésus consomme ses noces avec l'humanité. *** Nous sommes allés tout pliés, sommes allés nous pencher à la mare et au trou d'eau. Je ne vais tout de même pas me réfugier derrière d'aussi piètres palissades, voiles mordorés du langage fascinant comme un beau serpent, et oublier quel est l'enjeu de mon long, déjà long discours: moi, et moi encore, et moi parlant de moi, et moi me réfléchissant jusqu'au vertige du non-moi, qui n'est encore qu'un moi négatif, c'est-à-dire rien qui ressemble à autre chose que moi - un autre être humain, par exemple, une personne, un visage, même inconnu, audace terrible! Idée folle, comme si je pouvais atteindre autre chose que l'ombre de [Ici, suit une phrase barrée de plusieurs traits.] Monsieur Teste en personne. Mais comment la pure intelligence pourrait-elle faire défaut à quoi que ce soit, tout étant, à ses yeux, parfaitement semblable, donc indifférencié, nul ? Mentir n'est pas assez, en tout cas bien peu, rien si le mensonge adressé à ses livres, à ce que l'on écrit, à ses paroles, n'est pas doublé, comme dans l'exemple de Cénabre, d'un mensonge autrement redoutable, cette fois adressé à la vie entière, à son passé, à son présent, à son futur aboli même, à chacun des gestes ou des paroles les plus insignifiants qui composent une journée, bref, à l'ensemble insurpassablement complexe de la trame d'une vie, ses déchirements, ses hésitations, ses joies, ses ennuis. Un tel mensonge, c'est-à-dire, stricto sensu, la pleine et parfaite conscience dans la duplicité, la maîtrise souveraine du faux-semblant, est intenable plus de quelques mois, plus de quelques années pour les plus fort. Mais presque toujours vient la minute bavante du repentir, de la résipiscence, de la componction dégoulinante, de la folie. Alors, que faire ? Se taire, faire une croix définitive sur l'amour, sur l'amitié, sur le partage ? Autant se condamner à périr volontairement comme un rat oublié par ses propres congénères, devenu blanc et aveugle depuis qu'il ne se souvient plus de la lumière du grand jour. Trahir donc est impossible; je crois que si nous pouvions, par n'importe lequel de nos actes, par n'importe laquelle de nos paroles, modifier d'une virgule la phrase immense de la langue, l'univers disparaîtrait comme une volute de fumée. Judas seul a trahi véritablement. Nous en sommes réduits, jusqu'au retour en gloire du Christ, à devoir agiter nos bras comme de pauvres fous brûlés par l'acide du haut mal de l'ennui. sommes allés tout pliés, Seigneur ! Monsieur Teste est encore une brute épaisse, et monsieur Godeau brutal comme un maquignon. Il faut affiner l'extrême intelligence comme on gave une oie, jusqu'à l'éclatement. *** Qui donc s'abstiendra d'admirer l'homme ? Oui, qui donc ? Que l'on me désigne du doigt la créature sevrée de pyrrhonien dégoût capable, durant toute sa vie étrange de damnée, de ne pas éprouver, même l'espace d'une seconde, de l'admiration pour l'homme. Qu'on me la montre, homme ou femme et moi, je lui lancerai la première pierre. On me dira: les héros, les saints, bref, tout ce qui résiste et lutte contre la pente anonyme du temps, autre façon d'être impatient. J'objecterai que ces deux espèces-là ne sont pas les moins désespérées, les moins secrètement entées sur le tronc pourri de l' "a quoi bon ?". Chez le héros, une incompréhensible résignation, la fugace vision d'être récupéré et avalé par l'Histoire, parfois le suicide, couronnement idiot dans l'esprit des beaux parleurs et, chez le saint, une platitude absolue de chaque instant, qui permet de croire que l'Histoire a comme déserté son esprit, sa vie. C'est l'inverse: elle est certes, auprès du saint, le déroulement insignifiant des péchés, grands et petits, des échecs, des renonciations, des vaines espérances, mais d'abord l'agonie quotidienne de la "nuit obscure" (je me dis que pour le saint, l'Histoire n'est même pas le Démon, contre lequel il lutte, mais bien le vide, le non-être de la désertion de Dieu, sans cesse approfondie, jusqu'au vertige final de la dissolution.) En ce qui me concerne, pitoyable docteur Faust, j'ai apposé ma signature sur le parchemin qui mélange mon sang avec celui, incolore et inaltérable, de l'ennui. Judas l'impatient m'épouvanterait comme un bolide pictural d'Umberto Boccioni qui serait, pour un de ces arboricoles paresseux doué de conscience, pur scandale d'impolitesse. Je ne fais rien, je ne pense que rarement, et encore, lorsque l'extrême urgence m'y contraint; je jette ces phrases comme je cracherai des noyaux d'olives patiemment sucés, nettoyés. Je reste des jours durant face au morne paysage qui se découpe dans la minuscule embrasure de mon cachot. Je regarde bêtement les hautes cimes glacées minauder avec l'épais brouillard qui les rend presque toujours invisible: lorsqu'une haute trouée se creuse sur le flanc noir des nuages une saignée par où l'éclatante lumière va gicler comme d'une blessure, je ne détourne même pas mon regard: la pure beauté ne m'offusque pas. Nous sommes allés à l'abreuvoir, Seigneur, et qu'y avons-nous trouvé d'autre qu'une maigre flache infectée d'une lie de vers ? *** J'ai fait un pacte avec la prostitution, disait le Comte, afin de semer le désordre dans les familles. Moi, il faut que je puisse clamer: j'ai fait un pacte avec la trahison, afin de semer l'ivraie dans le champ de la parole. Je suis un pauvre mendiant, mais il m'a été donné de comprendre une chose toute bête, dans laquelle pourtant réside le secret de l'univers: en trahissant la parole, on la sauve, mieux, on la consacre. En trahissant donc ce que je n'ai pas la force d'honorer, ou alors, que j'honore à ma manière toute particulière, je me sauve, mais oui !, je gagne le paradis à moindre frais, puisque je n'ai pas la volonté indéroutable d'un saint. Mais celui qui fait un pacte avec la trahison ne fait un pacte avec rien, signe sur une feuille par lui seul paraphée, prononce les mots inconnus dont parle Lord Chandos. A moins que, quelque part flottant dans l'éther du néant, une feuille étrange soit tenue prête pour accueillir l'encre de tous nos renoncements, mêmes les plus modestes, de toutes nos innombrables lâchetés quotidiennes, qui dans quelque lieu inavouable doivent déclencher un rire immense ? Alors pourquoi celui qui fut vendu est-il offert pour le salut de tous, alors que celui qui a trahi est devenu par son acte le temple où nul n'ose pénétrer, le pauvre corps démembré que dévore patiemment le Lucifer du Dante, dans le neuvième cercle de son Enfer, le cercle réservé aux traîtres ? La trahison s'enfoncerait-elle comme une sonde trop pesante, alors que la fidélité, pourtant celle qui nous semble la plus difficile à tenir, partant, la plus lourde, s'élèverait ? Notez bien que je pose là une question toute bête, une question parmi d'autres, comme: pourquoi l'accomplissement des desseins de Dieu a-t-il nécessité la damnation d'un homme ? Pourquoi le Bien, pour se réaliser, a-t-il nécessité l'aide du Mal, son accomplissement même - puisque, de tous les actes de la vilenie humaine, la trahison est la plus impardonnable -, certains (comme Jean Ferniot) n'hésitant pas à parler, dans cette aide inopinée, de tâche sainte ? Un Dieu d'amour - je connais mon catéchisme - qui envoie un pauvre dans la nuit de la trahison est-il encore un Dieu d'amour ? Judas a-t-il compris la portée immense de son acte ? Lors de la bouchée de pain, la nuit de sa conscience s'est-elle déchirée comme dissipée à tout jamais par l'aube de la trahison ? Et que dire de la puissance d'un Dieu enchaîné au vieux fatum antique au point qu'il est incapable, pour parvenir à sa Fin, d'éviter le triomphe le plus absolu de la mécanique causale: encore une fois, la damnation d'un homme ? *** Non ! Non !... Non ! Pas de l'extérieur, la besogne serait mal faite - Do di sele creatur wart, do het si einen got, dit M. E. Cela serait tout de même risible ! Or, il faut veiller à la parfaite exécution de la manoeuvre délicate: comme un pilote expert louvoyant au large d'un amer périlleux - Oed' und leer das Meer - a le regard aussi plissé et tranchant que la ligne de métal pure qui sépare la mer du ciel, je dois, en fermant les yeux, guetter le danger, d'où qu'il vienne, sauf que ce dont je suis le maître n'est pas un de ces prestigieux navires des Anses anciennes, mais mon corps - mon âme peut-être, barque et viatique de l'au-delà ? (car âme doit en l'amer bien sûr, comme le dit bellement Rutebeuf; je ne connais personne qui s'occupe plus de son âme que moi). Il faut encore, comme l'exemple des grands traîtres de l'Histoire nous l'enseigne, ou plus prosaïquement celui du ver dans le fruit, que l'acte vienne du dedans, du plus intime, du plus protégé des bastions de la bonté: alors seulement tout s'écroule, même le plus solide édifice de cordiale franchise entre les hommes. Plus: c'est la bonté qui doit trahir la bonté, car là le Mal s'annule (ce qui me fait comprendre que tous mes exemples sont mauvais, mal choisis, Ethal et les autres, inadaptés à la tâche immense, même l'odieux drôle vomi par le grand Russe, car tous désirent, en faisant le Mal, des prestiges duquel ils se parent puérilement, ils désirent encore - Des Esseintes et les autres, car l'esthète ne vise que l'Unité, donc le Bien; le nihiliste le plus achevé ne peut être de ce monde: trois secondes d'existence infligent déjà à la volonté irrésistible la plus cruelle déroute - le Bien, dont il faudrait éradiquer jusqu'à la plus petite nostalgie). Le traître doit devenir un parasite, accroché aux flancs de celui ou de cela qu'il vide de sa substance, un vampire amoureux d'un sang débile, qu'il lampe patiemment et sans éclat d'aucune sorte, un minuscule et risible double, méconnaissable et grotesque, qui amoureusement copie, puis exécute par avance l'acte de l'autre: mais rien à voir avec la faste doctrine de l'imitation défendue par Pico Della Mirandola, plutôt, l'ombre facétieuse de Peter Schlemihl, partie quelque part sans que son propriétaire ait été avisé (l'idéal serait donc que le parasite puisse se débarrasser de son sherpa inutile). [La phrase est barrée, mais lisible: car, je vous le demande, est-ce que l'on fait attention à ce qui n'existe pas, ou alors, qui "existe" sur le mode de la privation seul ?]... mon propre parasite urticant et dépréciateur, en somme, le poisson-clown prétentieux et sa paonne anémone de mer. Là, l'annulation s'obtient. *** Seigneur ! Je ne suis qu'un pauvre homme malade. Mais tant de bouches ont parlé, tant de mots ont sali les rêves des hommes, bien avant, des centaines de siècles avant que l'écriture ne solidifie son évanescence dans quelque pétrification de l'histoire, noir anneau de marbre, frémissant de la méchanceté des hommes ! Et pourtant... Et pourtant, à chaque fois que le plus obscur gratte-papier décide d'affliger la blancheur tranquille de la feuille... le miracle se produit de nouveau, il vient à l'instant de se produire: dans ces lignes, la parole vient de naître, ruisselante de fraîcheur comme au premier matin, elle vient de sortir de sa vasque de nacre telle une vierge admirable de Boticelli, sa bouche magnifique prête à chanter comme si de rien n'était, contemplée avec effarement par le crétin arrogant qui ne reconnaît même pas celle qu'il vient d'évoquer, le reste d'étonnement sacré ayant paralysé un moment ses membres vite remplacé par le coup d'oeil explorateur. J'ai parcouru tous les dégoûts, j'ai accroché ma barque à l'anneau du Baron Corvo, m'engouffrant avec lui dans les Venise léthargiques, avec lui j'ai exploré chacun des canaux de la nuit houleuse, verte comme un regard de femme, j'ai lu toutes les viles amertumes, chiffrées sous le clinquant des phrases atroces qui ne sont que vices de papier payant pour la lâcheté de leurs auteurs, j'ai lancé la pierre avec ceux qui la lançaient, menti avec ceux qui ne mentaient pas, qui ne voulaient rien savoir de l'onctueuse chaleur de la médiocrité, mensonge douillet, j'ai avarié des chairs pures qui n'avaient pas connu avant ma bouche la morsure vive de l'ennui, j'ai même rêvé de commettre le meurtre pour lequel ma volonté était trop lâche, et pourtant je ne pourrais faire mienne les rages de Smeterling; les lire déjà me procure une honte inavouable, le doute que celui-ci mente plus qu'un autre: Frères dans la damnation, ou frères dans le paradis retrouvé ? Frères dans la masse des frères ? Frontières humaines, mes frontières, triste condition humaine, etc. Une révolte, une de plus, même la dernière, avec tout l'arrière-monde des pesantes espérances, le trille ridicule du lendemain qui chante, quoi d'autre ? Est-ce tout ? Le Néant seul est révolutionnaire, Erostrate plus que Bakounine, Mallarmé plus que Nétchaïev ? Mais chanter le Néant c'est applaudir l'Etre. Alors, que reste-t-il ? Un sommeil bien ivre sur la grève de l'absence, sans rêve de retour ? Cela aussi a été chanté, par un qui ne crachait pas sur l'or. *** C'était du sang, c'était ce que tu as versé, Seigneur. Ça nous... *** Je placerai ces quelques lignes sous la lumière crue du blasphème, qui, parole inversée, pessoenne (occulte et symbolique), n'en est pas moins encore du domaine du Verbe (phêmê), de la vérité donc, puisque, pour notre plus grande chance, videmus nunc in aenigmate et per speculum. Dans l'obscur Je suis suprême. Je suis le Christ noir. Celui qui ne croit pas, celui qui n'aime pas Celui qui ne connaît Que le mystère devenu chair. Judas qui trahit le Christ, c'est le Christ qui trahit le Christ, l'Amour qui tombe dans... quoi ? Non pas dans la haine, car Judas aimait le Christ - de tous les apôtres, dit Hebbel, c'est Judas qui a le plus de foi -, lequel, très sûrement, le lui rendait d'une façon mystérieuse: ne lui donne- t-il pas une bouchée en Jean 13, 26 ? Vision très claire de la Parole qui tombe dans la bouche de trahison, qui aime tant celle-ci que, pour accomplir son mystérieux sabordage, elle va s'anéantir elle-même; du vide qui tombe dans le vide, en somme, l'un pur Excès, l'autre depuis longtemps - depuis quelle date précise: est-ce seulement depuis la fameuse bouchée (et incompréhensible, scandaleuse, ajoute Steiner: Le fait central, c'est que nous sommes ici témoins d'un «contre-sacrement» dans une antinomienne Eucharistie de damnation. Les efforts apologétiques en vue de prouver que Judas était déjà souillé par des épisodes précédents, sont faibles), que Satan a pris possession de l'apôtre ? - colonie du Vide, Siebenkaes dont pas même ne rêva Jean-Paul. Mais Judas, à la différence de l'Autre, n'appelle aucun Père: il est le Christ noir (celui-ci, dans quoi tombe-t-il ? Dans le dernier cerneau de l'Enfer froid ou dans quelque mystérieuse et inabordable vasque de fraîcheur gardée seulement pour le plus grand des pécheurs ?) dont ma chair se nourrit, la boucle ne se referme pas puisque, à mon tour, je le trahis en voulant le secourir, le sauve donc et me perds. Mais dans quoi d'autre que Lui-même Dieu peut-Il tomber ? Ça nous jetait ton image dans les yeux, Seigneur. Les yeux et la bouche sont si vides et béants, Seigneur. *** C'est Judas Iscariote le symbole de la modernité, le chancre spirituel - "oreille de Judas" est le nom évocateur donné à un champignon qui pousse sur le tronc du sureau, l'arbre du pendu - aux flancs dégoûteux du cadavre universel. Mais gare à l'erreur de vouloir encore, [phrases raturées]. Pour faire germer dans la Parole la graine néfaste du Mal qu'elle véhicule comme une lèpre, il nous faut un Judas de casino, un Judas stochastique aurais-je peur d'écrire, si je n'éprouvais point une excessive félicité à marteler le tic-tac ridicule de cet adjectif faraud. Oui, un Judas virtuel, trahissant sans plus d'état d'âme qu'un boucher qui découpe une tranche de viande, totalement différente à ses yeux et absente du boeuf d'où elle provient, qu'elle est pourtant, qu'elle est encore: découpant une belle tranche de boeuf, personne n'imagine avaler le regard plein de la frayeur impuissante que l'animal saturé de peur adresse comme un dernier appel vers son bourreau. Je demande à ce nouveau Judas qu'il abolisse le privilège de sa conscience, qu'il ferme l'oeil de sa conscience, qu'il recouvre d'un peu de poussière les vieux mots, les mots stupides - dégoût, remords, honte, lâcheté - écrits sur la poussière, pour devenir aussi bête et aveugle que le hasard. Nous avons bu, Seigneur. Le sang et puis l'image qui était dans le sang, Seigneur. *** La Croix et le Gibet, quel superbe miroir d'infamie, [passage raturé] Il y a là bien plus qu'une toujours bête opposition puisque, être front contre front, cela suppose un point de contact, un atome, même imbécilement minuscule, de parente, d'identité, je risque le mot: de fraternité. En tout cas, le Démon a dû se réjouir comme jamais de ce magistral pied-de-nez fait au Sauveur, car le gibet où s'est pendu Judas est bien la Croix de Satan, exposée, comme on dit, à tous les vents, qui laisse le corps éviscéré du traître (un sacré paquet d'ordure dégobillé par l'Enfer) flotter doucement au-dessus du sol, et se balancer dans la nuit dont il est le silencieux carillon, comme si le Mal ne pouvait s'enraciner dans la terre, et sur l'être, qu'à la condition que son envoûtante oscillation - de droite à gauche, de gauche à droite, de droite...- ne tourne les esprits; le Mal, c'est de l'être qui a tourné, comme on dit que le lait a tourné (d'ailleurs, l'incapacité que j'ai à organiser mes idées et mon discours, bien visible par exemple dans la phrase sans queue ni tête qui précède, est une preuve irréfutable de ce que j'ai affirmé à propos du Mal.) Moi aussi, à l'instar d'une toupie condamnée, damnée, je tourne sans cesse sur l'axe béni de ma très consciencieuse inconstance; parfois, un coup de vent erratique me fixe un instant - un instant seulement - dans une direction précise, par exemple celle opposée à celle que je suivai l'instant d'avant: c'est pourquoi maintenant j'affirme: qu'il n'y pas eu de confrontation entre le Traître et Celui qu'il a trahi. Si, comme le dit l'épître aux Galates [3, 13] quiconque pend au gibet est maudit - souvenir de la prescription du Deutéronome en 21, 23 -, alors il faut dire, comme Léon Bloy ne craint pas de le faire, que le Christ est péché, Lui qui est pendu sur une Croix, pendu aux lèvres de Judas, que Marie tient sur ses genoux, la Tête du Maudit, la Tête infiniment adorable du péché. Même, je vais plus loin, avec Borges qui écrit: Dieu s'est fait totalement homme, mais homme jusqu'à l'infamie, homme jusqu'à la réprobation et l'abîme. Pour nous sauver, il aurait pu choisir n'importe lequel des destins qui trament le réseau perplexe de l'histoire; il aurait pu être Alexandre ou Pythagore ou Rurik ou Jésus; il choisit un destin infime: il fut Judas Pourvu que mes viscères n'explosent pas pour se répandre en très charmant bouquet dans les airs, demeure des démons pour Voragine et les Pères, bouche molle et enflée du Néant, je serai ainsi le gardien et le sauveur de ma propre matière ! *** Le baiser de Judas... Il y a là-dessus une belle littérature à produire, quelques pages étonnantes d'un inconnu, Tirrinanzi, lequel, reprenant et menant à l'extrême l'hypothèse d'Origène, pense que Satan, à ce moment du baiser, a été racheté par les lèvres du Christ. Arnoul Gréban, lui, affirme, en suivant l'Historia Scolastica de Pierre le Mangeur, que les entrailles de Judas sont sorties par le bas puisqu'elles ne pouvaient pas passer par cette bouche embrassée par le Christ: Quand ce salaud a trahi, il s'est approché de son maître pour l'embrasser; et ce contact si saint empêche maintenant l'âme de ce méchant de sortir par sa bouche. (Voir les fresques de Jean Cavanèse à la chapelle de Notre-Dame-des-Fontaines près de La Brigue). Toujours en tout cas, il faut s'interroger sur les concordances offertes par le récit évangélique: la bouche du Fils de l'homme, le Verbe qui sauve Satan, (cette bouche capable seule de proférer le mensonge des commencements, la bouche du plus grand des Anges !), c'est la Parole pure qui lance à grand'eau dans le remugle boueux, dans le tohu-bohu oncial du matin de l'univers, l'épouvantable clarté de la condamnation... Ou du rachat ? Mais la bouche grimaçante qui bave à présent les mornes et répétitives dégueulasseries littéraires ne mérite pas ce dernier. Quelle crève donc ! [Dans la marge et soulignée de deux traits, cette phrase: Il faut exterminer toutes ces brutes ! Puis, presque recouvrant la phrase précédente: Je m'étais pourtant promis de ne pas céder à la colère (qui est encore de l'enthousiasme). Ah !, comme il est dur d'arracher de soi la terrible pitié !] *** Trente deniers (ou plutôt sicles) pour prix dérisoire du Verbe, trente deniers temporels, trente deniers à l'effigie de César offerts au plus grand damné (Péguy). Je vendrais pour moins toute la cochonnerie littéraire de notre époque, dont l'argent est le vrai et l'unique Dieu, omniscient, omnipotent, immatériel, répugnant à se laisser représenter comme un avare iconoclaste, ennemi acharné de la littérature véritable car, pour aussi pervertie qu'on la voudra, si cette dernière est encore la profération la plus audible de la Parole qui créa les mondes, il est absolument et nécessairement inévitable que ce Dieu simulacre ourdisse sa perte irrémédiable, afin que les statues du Néant ornent la place déblayée. Cet acte solaire, ce meurtre réjouissant, est inévitable: pour que triomphe la parole, il faut qu'elle soit trahie, et de tous les côtés serait le mieux, puisqu'il y a toujours quelques sombres et canailles résistances de valets de bibliothèque qui, n'ayant rien compris, s'acharnent à défendre, jusqu'au péril de leur vie assurent-ils, les vieux jours de la condamnée. Pourtant, la loi de la renaissance a tant de fois été illustrée, le mythe du Phénix a prouvé tant de fois sa formidable vérité, et pas seulement par les spectacles de la nature, que je me demande parfois si ceux qui font profession d'être les gardiens du temple en péril, ne sont pas les plus arrogants crétins qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Ainsi, aujourd'hui, si l'Eglise survit, si elle se survit à elle-même, jalouse maniaque de la splendeur et de la force qui jadis étaient son apanage, avec une prodigalité crispée qu'on ne rencontre que chez les vieillards accrochés à leurs souvenirs comme un cancer à l'organe qu'il perfore, elle ne vit pas, ou alors, si elle vit, ignorée et splendide, n'est-ce qu'au milieu des ruines et des décombres où les cardinalices sommités ne s'aventurent jamais; c'est pourtant sur les décombres qu'elle doit bâtir la barque avec laquelle elle se lancera de nouveau sur les mers du monde, puisque c'est sur les ruines de Cluny rasée que se lève le blé de la ferveur dorée. La mort annoncée de la littérature n'est qu'une fable, que notre époque délavée suce et resuce avec délectation; mais, comme les cauteleuses rombières dans les veines desquelles ne circule plus le sang que mordaient avec avidité leurs amants à présent réduits en poussière, l'agonie de la précieuse se veut interminable pour affecter de paraître increvable et vigoureuse, et user peut-être le mors de quelque béjaune surpris que le cadavre qu'il retourne avec transport lui offre encore pareille cavalcade. Mais, lorsque l'aube fraîche du matin aura fait dégouliner le stuc trompeur à l'abri duquel le cadavre engraissait son vide, le coquebin déniaisé videra dans la puanteur d'une ruelle ses entrailles révoltées. Et puis, quoi ? Quand bien même elle crèverait, cette Salomé percluse, qu'a-t-on besoin qu'elle se déchire le coeur et mène devant son catafalque la pâle procession des pleureurs professionnels ? Qu'elle crève, le plus vite sera le mieux: le doux qui était la Parole a bien crevé d'un supplice plus infamant que celui qu'on oserait infliger à un chien, priant jusqu'à la sueur de sang pour que ses bourreaux soient pardonnés ! Seulement, parce qu'il préfère en toute chose la liquéfaction, la putréfaction lente et paisible, desquelles il saura tirer quelques maigres fleurs pour orner son ennui, le monde tremble à l'idée de l'événement formidable; pensez donc ! une disparition vraie, définitive et radicale, cela à de quoi plonger le premier rang, et même toute la salle des badauds venus assister au spectacle confortable, dans le silence consterné du scandale. Une vraie mort ! Une agonie véritable ! Le non suprême enfin séparé du oui et mis en face de lui, tandis qu'on les gardait précieusement mélangés, indistincts, plongés dans la même soupe tiède et insipide concoctée par nos philosophes- moralistes, cela nous forcerait à nous lever, cela nous contraindrait à quitter notre repère de blattes blotties dans la pénombre du doute et de l'ironie, cela nous obligerait à nous dresser pour choisir notre camp ! Cela forcerait le médiocre à choisir, c'est-à-dire à abandonner le refuge de sa médiocrité, cela forcerait le médiocre à ne plus être médiocre, cela l'obligerait à redevenir un homme, et devenir un homme c'est choisir son camp. Judas, lui, a choisi son camp: définitivement, et, ayant choisi son camp, il a obligé tous les hommes à devoir choisir le leur. [Suivent trois pages minutieusement raturées.] Tenebrae erant super faciem Abyssi, [le reste du paragraphe est entièrement raturé]. *** The night is long, Nuit ! Nuit ! O ma sainte nuit, ma nuit très féroce, ma compagne forcée et muette comme une miniature recluse, that never finds the day, comme il me plairait de ravir ton secret, afin d'approcher un peu plus de ton coeur ! Tu es l'abolition de toute chose, le froid mystère jamais affligé par la décomposition de ta glace, fondant sous la prunelle ignoblement chaleureuse de Celui qui poursuit Caïn jusque dans l'obscurité implorante de son tombeau. Toi seule n'a pas changé depuis la naissance de l'univers, qui est sorti de tes entrailles comme un premier-né dégoulinant de lumière, cette gangrène qui pourrit l'oeil. Toi seule demeure inengendrée de toute éternité: le jour, lui, se reproduit chaque matin à l'identique, comme un bout de ver coupé reforme la totalité du bavant limaçon. Chaque jour qui meurt m'apporte la bonne nouvelle de ta naissance, mais cela n'est rien; ce n'est pas de cela que je veux parler. Je ne parle pas de toi comme de cette nonne sanglante qui afflige les nuits du moine avec une régularité de métronome, je ne parle pas de toi comme de la demeure des incubes et des succubes nourris par le sang des cauchemars. Je ne parle pas de toi comme d'un cabaret malfamé où les sorcières prolongeraient jusqu'à l'aube maudite leur charivari enguirlandé de crapauds venimeux. Je ne parle pas de toi comme d'un égout reptilien où musarde le rire aigre de Scarbo, retour d'une cervelle d'idiot. Je ne parle pas de toi comme de la nuit infernale où glissent dans l'épais suintement de la chaleur tous les vents des sorts, des charmes et des prodiges silencieux, où rampent dans le chuintement des jalousies les milliers de membres. Je parle de toi comme de toutes les nuits du monde dont tu es la Mère prodigue, l'Eve noire. Je parle de toi comme si je pouvais contempler le royaume dans lequel chaque nuit individuelle se forme; je dis là une bêtise, car chacune de mes nuits de veille est pour moi la totalité, non seulement de mon expérience, mais de celle de tous les hommes. Je parle de toi comme si j'étais, moi le plus misérable des hommes et leur déchet volontaire, au centre de ta volonté inconcevable, maître et savant de leurs ridicules destinées d'insectes, surplombant l'abîme illimité qui est ta source. Mais comment se fait-il que tu me sembles la plus évidente des réalités, la plus véridique moisson de l'illusion où tu te retrais et te gardes de l'acide du jour, toi, Nuit première de l'Un sans appel ? Flecte, precor, vultus ad mea furta tuos. *** La mort de Judas est incertaine: pendu dans Matthieu comme Ahitophel (le seul exemple de suicide qui se trouve dans l'Ancien Testament) [2 Sam. 17, 23] ou, selon les Actes des Apôtres rédigés par Luc, chutant comme les impies de Sagesse, les entrailles se répandant dans la terre avide d'Hakeldama - ici le champ du sang du traître, alors qu'il était auparavant celui du sang de Jésus ? Querelle d'entomologiste des textes sacrés ? Peut- être pas, car il importe de savoir comment mourra la lettre: par le haut, la gorge lacérée mais la tête encore victorieuse; par le bas, dans un déchirement de pourriture noire, comme, selon Hérodote [Enquête, IV, 205], Phérétimé fut dévorée vivante par les vers. Mais il y a encore, dans les deux cas, trop de fracas, trop de bruit et de fureur, ainsi que dans l'anathème à l'encontre du traître que Grégoire de Naziance place dans la bouche même de la Vierge Marie (La Passion du Christ): Je ne dirai pas que tu es né de Dieu, bien que je sache que l'univers est de lui. Le suicide crée presque toujours autour de lui une zone de silence qui, littéralement, l'engloutit. Ce silence est plus pur que celui qui règne entre les étoiles glacées dans le pur noir de l'espace; d'où le déferlement stupéfiant - et qui n'est qu'une réaction de protection face à l'horreur mise à nu -, sur l'acte incompréhensible, de la parole, sous l'espèce pervertie du bavardage: glose, commentaire, explication, témoignage, indice, etc. Lorsque la littérature mourra, je vous le promets, jamais le spectateur n'aura assisté à une telle profusion d'écrits: le bavardage qui glose sur la mort... la littérature aura même été privée de sa propre agonie... D'où l'évidence proliférante et terrifiée par le silence du suicide. [Ce paragraphe est écrit au crayon rouge; dans la marge, ces mots: larvatus prodeo] Agesilas Santander. J'ai dit que je l'avais vu. Il fallait bien qu'il m'apparaisse. Comment dire cela ? Fameux regard. Et la nuit brûlant comme un ulcère. Mais pas de poison ni de gorgée exaltée, pas de Gom Jabar fouillant ma chair pour y chercher la bête vive. Bien sûr, j'avance masqué. Comme chacun d'entre nous, piteuse constatation. Depuis le début, mais ce masque est transparent. Le nom même est ridicule, mêlant facilement ville cantabrique et fameux personnage de l'Antiquité, et sonne comme un de ces héros romantiques au sombre visage, au regard de feu, brigand de Schiller ou Manfred de Byron tout à la fois, l'un et l'autre saupoudrés du sucre picaresque d'une mauvaise parodie du Manuscrit de Potocki; au reste, son chiffre, à une lettre près, ne présente qu'une petite difficulté pour l'amateur de rébus. Non, de lui je ne dirai rien. Qu'était-ce que cela ? J'ai cru entendre venir, du plus profond de la nuit sans fin dans laquelle je reste les yeux ouverts, une voix faible et murmurante, plaintive. Je ne peux concevoir - car il m'a semblé y deviner le tremblement d'un esprit angoissé - que cette voix soit chargée du fardeau lourd d'un appel, d'une requête, d'une invocation peut-être. Non et non. Non. Je ne crois pas qu'elles chanteront pour moi, les sirènes de la légende. Qui oserait me divertir de mon sombre tête-à-tête, rompre la paix dans laquelle je suis immergé comme dans un océan sans flux ni reflux, étale au ressac morne de l'obscurité, le poisson incolore des profondeurs ? A cet appel intolérable l'écho seul doit répondre. Judas, Judas, est-ce [Plusieurs phrases raturées suivent] enfin, je te rejoins ! Qui a dit que la communion des frères du Néant était impossible ? C'était le matin. Le ciel était blanc, aucun détail ne variait sa surface. Je me suis approché de l'arbre maudit, ce vieux sureau [raturé], à moins qu'il ne se soit agit de ce figuier mystérieusement maudit par le Christ, que tu as choisi avec une assurance sans faille: c'est bien l'arbre le plus horrible qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, sa cime échevelée comme soufflée par la respiration chaude venant des profondeurs sur lesquelles il se penchait. A côté du monstre, l'arbre planté par le descendant d'Adam dont il est le Père, la croix d'infamie faite du bois même de l'arbre de la Connaissance, est un nain pitoyable. Laisse-moi dénouer cette corde de lin enfoncée dans ton cou au point que la chair, comme une écorce vengeresse, a formé sur elle un bourrelet de plusieurs pouces d'épaisseur. Je veux... Prie... déposer un baiser dans cette étroite charnière, d'où j'arracherai peut-être, qui sait... Nous sommes... le sceau perdu qui unit jadis le péché à la grâce ? Je ramasserai à tes pieds les entrailles expulsées de ton ventre éclaté, et je lirai dans les entrelacs gluants l'avenir indifférent que le néant me réserve. C'est toi, l'écrivain... tout près [véritable ?]... de la Nuit, sorti dans la Nuit à la fin du Repas, pour quelle besogne de misère, et le pâle Mathias qui t'a remplacé... tout près... dans ton apostolat, nul n'en a conservé le souvenir, car sa bonté fade n'a pas servi la Parole au mieux, c'est-à-dire en la trahissant. Je te rejoins, Judas... tout près... parce que j'ai pleuré sur toi, comme Jésus a pleuré sur ta mort, à l'instant même où Il agonisait et proposait au voleur ton frère... Nous sommes tout près... la consolation rayonnante de Son amour; parce que je t'ai maudit, comme Marie stabat mater dolorosa t'a maudit lorsqu'elle juxta crucem lacrimosa se tenait droite sous le gibet, parce que... Nous sommes... parce que je t'ai congédié en me moquant de toi, comme Pilate: tu n'as pas été cher payé pour ce que tu as fait, pauvre Judas qui rampe et glisse comme un serpent, la gueule toujours de profil comme celle d'une hyène qui trottine, le regard oblique, sans qu'on sache bien s'il s'agit de ruse ou de peur, tout près... ta face de vaurien dissoute comme les mouches bleues des pissotières par le regard souverain de la Face... Seigneur... je te trahis à mon tour, Judas, n'osant fixer ton regard de pauvre fantôme, puisque je parie, contre toi, en L'invoquant pour qu'Il te pardonne, sur Celui que tu as trahi... Vraiment, quelle pauvre, quelle [fin raturée]. Prie, Seigneur. Nous sommes tout près. Bete, Herr, bete zu uns, wir sind nah. tout près... Une parole creuse... Translucide... Vitreuse... Et...Vide... Avalée. Vide, dont l'absence est la chair insonore. Qui n'a pas d'âme, l'ayant oubliée, ne l'ayant pas chantée, ayant oublié de la dire et de la chanter, la nuit sous les étoiles, le jour face à l'astre arrogant. L'ayant, en un mot, trahie, livrée, car on ne dessert que ce dont on croit ne pas ignorer le prix infini, haletant. Une parole... qui s'ennuie, ayant fait sienne l'infime recul quotidien qui est perpétuelle dérobade. Une parole dégagée de toute contingence morale, non pas vierge, car la virginité n'ignore rien du mal qu'elle ne fait pas et du bien qui l'honore et où elle se tient, mais simplement disponible, s'offrant à celui qui passe et voudra la prendre; pas un gémissement, pas un trémolo ne témoignera de l'étreinte: ainsi étreint-on un mort. La vérité comme le mensonge l'indiffèrent: pour autant, elle n'est pas au milieu, ni aux franges ou aux marches du royaume policier de la décision. Le Bien et le Mal sont deux mots qui ne recouvrent aucune réalité: sa défection, la défection d'un seul suffit pour abolir l'impérieuse différence, l'indifférence d'un seul, d'une seule âme suffit pour bâtir l'empire illimité du néant, son inconsistance, l'inconsistance d'un seul prive de consistance les deux piliers qui s'effritent doucement, comme une colonne de grès sous l'action du ruissellement infatigable; mais notre âme se moque bien de se réjouir de pareil délabrement. Quelle signature lui apposer sur le vélin fumeux des valeurs, sur le parchemin jauni de l'être, quelle secrète fraîcheur poser sur sa nuque raide, pour consacrer le creux qu'elle a inscrit sur la roche dure ? Absente jusqu'à l'inexistence dont la jalouse essence confine au trop-plein de la nausée - sa réalité tient dans la minuscule spécificité, dans la dernière parcelle d'existence que commande le mot "jusqu'à"; mais, le croira-t-on ?, cette absence devient plénière présence -, lassée de tous les efforts humains qui prétendent lui donner un sens dont elle n'a cure, aucun Dante, aucun Marlow n'a réclamé au guichet infernal sa délivrance. Absente... Absente ?... Non pas désespérée, non pas joyeuse, noire ou lumineuse: les extrêmes la rebutent... Le centre... Quel centre ?... Certains pivots, comme des points de Lagrange intenables, brûlent comme du sel. L'Oeil affolé peut-être, l'oeil affolé de Dieu, comme une prunelle infinie, intolérable, le risque terrible, infini, intolérable, de l'amour: la condamnation et le rachat en somme, l'oeil ivre comme une toupie devenue folle, immense dans le noir dont il est le lieu, où le néant avance sa gueule déicide, le regard qui a fixé des univers se détournera-t- il inimaginablement, et à tout jamais, Never more ? Non pas, mais le Neutre, une absence pleine, une lumière rentrée, l'impossible retenue d'une lumière qui ne s'élancerait plus vers les gouffres qu'elle féconderait. Non pas le froid, mais l'irrésistible attirance de ce qui est pour ce qui va le figer, le durcir - un univers, l'espace même rétracté dans la poche d'un démiurge marsupial - l'inamovible adret dessoudé de son ubac, ne partant pour aucune conquête ou même dérive, le versant de l'Etre, jamais gravi, son ombre intérieure, son propre géniteur et sa propre descendance inengendrée, l'androgyne dépourvu de bouche, de mots à articuler, de mots à penser. L'annulation: c'est la seule voie qu'elle suit, la dernière propension pas encore abolie, jetée comme une vieille chose dont on ne sait plus trop quelle est l'utilité; engagée là comme par un dernier défi à la pure et définitive suspension du mouvement qui seule véritablement lui conviendrait, elle Ich weiss nicht, was ich soll ! Es ist mir alles ein: Ort, Unort, Ewigkeit, Zeit, Nacht, Tag, Freud und Pein. Qui d'entre vous, connaissant l'existence de ces astres exotiques, en-deçà de l'être replié dans un nuage d'Oort, matrice et gésine régressive de l'univers, cadavres- avaleurs de la lumière miraculeuse, effondrés sur eux-mêmes sous l'effet de leur propre avidité insurpassable, qu'on appelait jadis astres occlus, astres fermés, c'est-à-dire sortis de la réalité puisque leur disparition est un retrait au plus imperceptible, au plus creux de ce qui n'est pas, sphères abortives qui miment l'élan et le spasme démiurgiques en ramenant sur leur peau de noirceur inexistante pour l'engloutir à jamais la singularité téméraire de la proclamation du visible, qui d'entre vous connaissant l'existence de ces monstres et pouvant y plonger, lequel d'entre vous, sombre crétin à qui on voudrait dévoiler le mystère de l'Univers, refuserait le risque de l'avalement ? Je... Judas... suis... est cet astre mélancolique, dont la fleur inverse est frangée d'inconnu. Qui veut mâcher avec moi la cendre insipide de cette parole, gonfler sa bouche de la salive amère, avaler puis mâcher de nouveau la poudre d'absence, riche de toutes les incroyables cavalcades héroïques ? Qui veut plonger sa main avec la mienne - mais sans que les deux mains se touchent - dans l'écoulement sans début ni fin, intarissable comme le babil du vieillard qui n'en finit pas de mourir sur son grabat (suis-je ce vieillard ?), la bouche hideuse ouverte sur le vertige comme un trou puant ? Qui veut jouir sur le pal où achève de pourrir la vie triomphale ? Un homme peut-il se vouloir pure absence ? Comprend-on que ceux qui proclament les ténèbres ne [présentent biffé, remplacé par cherchent] [en eux barré] que la lumière ? Planyeu mi doleu-vos de mi de mi mi 


End file.
